מגולה לתקומה - חייה של טובה כהנא לבית כ"ץ
על העיר האמלמין במחוז בו היה הכפר בו גרה טובה כהנא - בשנת 1910 היו בה 1067 יהודים שהיו 31.7% מהאוכלוסיה האמלמין is a commune of 4,845 inhabitants situated in Satu Mare County, Romania. It is composed of five villages: Until World War II, the village was home to a Jewish community, which numbered 479 souls in 1877. The commune included two other villages until 2005, when they were split off to form Porumbeşti Commune. Demographics - In 1910, 97.6% reported Hungarian as their primary language. The religious make-up was 1196 Calvinists (34.6%), 1061 Jewish (30.7%) and 613 Roman Catholic (17.7%). Ethnic groups (2011 census) *Romanian people|Romanians: 58.8% *Hungarian people|Hungarians: 37.5% *Romany people|Romanies (Gypsies): 2.9% According to mother tongue, 57.80% of the population speak Hungarian as first language, while 36.50% speak Romanian . עוד על קהילת הלמין קרא כאן:יהדות הלמין thumb|300px|ימין|כ' אייר תשנ"ב המביא לדפוס: דניאל ונטורה = מבוא = thumb|300px|ימין|התמונה הראשונה של טובה כהנא - על הפספורט - ביציאה מרומניה "סבתא טובה" נולדה בשנת 1910, ערב מלחמת העולם הראשונה. חוויות הילדות שלה בתקופת המלחמה נחרטו היטב בזיכרונותיה: בכפר הרומני ולאחר מכם בעיר האוסטרית - הונגרית. בערוב ימיה החליטה להעלות על הכתב את זיכרונותיה, למען בנותיה, נכדיה וניניה ובני משפחותיהם. בתה, גלילה, עזרה לה בכתיבה והנה הוא לפניכם. לחיבור חמישה חלקים: * בחלק הראשון, אנו עורכים ה'יכרות עם חיי הכפר', השוכן בהרי הקרפטים על גבול רומניה - הונגריה. אנו חשים ביחס החם של השכנים הנוכריים. הפתעה עבורנו היא קביעתה של ה"סבתא": "היינו בין אנשים טובים". קשה להאמין שזה היה המצב באירופה, בראשית המאה, שלושים שנה, לפני השואה. באווירה של השלווה , מוקפים באהבה אנושית והעזרה ההדדית של בני המשפחה מצליחה המשפחה להתקיים בכבוד בזמן המלחמה ובעת אסונות משפחתיים. * בחלק השני, עוברת המשפחה מהכפר אל העיירה. האבא , המגויס למלחמה נגד הרוסים, חוזר הביתה. היה זה לאחר שמשך שנים אחדות לא נודע מה עלה בגורלו. המשפחה מתרגלת ל'מציאות החדשה של העיירה: בית משותף, מסחר ובית ספר ממלכתי'. גם כאן, הסביבה אוהדת וחמה. * בחלק השלישי, אנו עוברים מהמשפחה אל הנערה , ה"סבתא" שלנו. היא עוברת לעיר המחוז, לומדת תפירה ומחליטה לעלות ארצה. יחד עם סבא היא מגיעה לירושלים במסלול המקובל בימים ההם: נסיעה באנייה, לינה במחנה עולים ושכירת דירה בעיר, כמובן בירושלים. עתה מתארגנת קבוצת חלוצים דתיים לאומיים, מתנועת "תורה ועבודה". הם עולים "הגלילה" למנחמיה, ובהמשך יגיעו למפגש נחלי הצפון, שם יקראו ליישובם: נחלים. לימים יוקם ישוב בשם זה ליד פתח תקוה. זהו מושב נחלים, המוכר לכל, עד עצם היום הזה. * בחלק הרביעי, מובאות רשימות מפרי עטה של טובה כהנא בביטאון המושב "נחלים". ברשימות אלה מופיעים זיכרונות נוספים וכן תיאורים של חוויות מתקופת מדינת ישראל. ההתרשמויות שלה מהווי החגים בארץ לעומת האווירה בגולה. תיאורי הסיורים שעשתה בארץ ישראל. ומעל הכול היא נשמעת אופטימית ומלאת שביעות רצון על כך "שהחיינו והגיענו לזמן הזה". * בחלק החמישי, הובאו דברים לזכרה מפי קרוביה ומכריה. תמצית - שהוכנה לקראת מפגש משפחתי בד' מרחשוון תשע"ז ביד בנימין אמא נולדה בכפר בשם ורמזה. הכפר שכן בחבל טרנסילבניה והיה בעת שנולדה, בשנת 1911, תחת שלטון הונגריה ולאחר מלחמת העולם הראשונה עבר לשליטת רומניה. היא שלטה בשתי השפות: הרומנית וההונגרית וכמובן אידיש. בבית, בנחלים, יכולנו להכיר את השפות אידיש והונגרית. טובה זכרה את האכרים הגויים שעיבדו את אדמתם. ואת התוצרת החקלאית שהיו מוכרים לתושבי הערים הסמוכים הובילו בכלי התחבורה המקובל עגלה רתומה לשני שוורים. היה לנו שכן גוי , בשם גרגורי, שהתייחס יפה אל היהודים. הוא היה לוקח את הילדים, מרים אותם על העגלה ומסיע אותה להנאתם. היה לו בת בוגרת רווקה שלא אהבה יהודים ואמרה ברשעות שהם "משפחת אורחי פרחי" (כמו הצוענים). סבא יוסף וסבתא פרומה - בשנת 1915, פרצה מלחמת העולם הראשונה, כל הגברים גויסו. האבא, סבא יוסף, היה בין המגויסים ולא היה בבית זמן רב. גם גרגורי גויס לצבא. כאשר שב הביתה אחרי המלחמה, הוא סיפר כי הסבא נפל ולכן לא חזר הביתה. לסבתא היו ויכוחים עם הבן של השכן, שהתרברב שהאבא שלו בחיל הפרשים ואילו האבא שלה היה בחיל רגלים. ולכן "היה גיבור יותר מהאבא שלך". סבתא פרומה גדלה ירקות בגינה. וזה היה עיסוקה בבוקר. לסיכום, החיים בילדותה היו מאושרים. היא מזכירה איך אמא שלה, פרומה, נסעה העירה לקנות כל מיני חפצים, אותם הייתה מוכרת לנשות הכפר בין השאר: מחטים, שרוכים, חוטי תפירה ותמונות. מהפדיון שעשתה מהמכירות היא היתה מפרנסת את המשפחה. כאשר הלקוחות היו באות אליה היה היתה נהנית להראות להם את הצעצועים לילדים. מאד מצא חן בעינה משחק הבובות שהיו עשויות קאוצ'וק והשמיעו קולות. סבתא פרומה היתה נוזפת בבתה טובה על כך שהיא מפריעה לקונות, אך אלו היו מלטפות את השער הלבן שלה, וכינו אותה "טלה לבן". היא היתה מלווה את האמא שלה לטחנת הקמח עם שקי תירס וחיטה. ככלל, היא אהבה לקפוץ ולהשתולל וכמובן, היא נפצעה לפעמים. המשפחה עברה הרבה מאורעות, סבא יוסף לא שב מהחזית, האח הקטן נפטר ממחלה וכעבור שנה גם האחות, רייזיקה, שהיתה בת 11 שנה, נפטרה. אחותי היתה כמו אמא שניה, תמיד עזרה בבית, גם בטיפול בילדים. סבתא טובה תמיד ספרה, איך בשעת מותה, כל המשפחה סבלה והאבל היה קשה מאד. וכך, אחותה של הסבתא דחקה בה לעזוב את הכפר ולגור איתה בעיר הומלין. בינתיים, לאחר שלוש שנים, ללא ידיעה ממנו, שב סבא יוסף הביתה. כמובן היתה שמחה גדולה. הוא סיפר כי בתחילת המלחמה נלקח בשבי הרוסים והוגלה לסיביר. עם סיום המלחמה, שבו הביתה ברגל וזו הסיבה לזמן הרב שחלף עד שהגיעו לרומניה. מהבלין לארץ ישראלסבתא טובה בגרה וסיימה ללמוד בבית הספר בעיר הבלין. היא החלה ללמוד תפירה. התארגנו ל"הכשרות" לקראת העלייה לארץ ישראל. לאחר שהיטלר עלה לשלטון בגרמניה, בשנת 1928, גברה האנטישמיות. יהודים נפגעו וכך גברה המגמה לעלות לארץ. במקביל, באותה תקופה הורגשה הקדמה גם ברומניה: גבר השימוש בחשמל, המכונית תפסה את מקומה של המרכבה והעגלה. וכך ציפו לעולם טוב יותר ולשיפור ברמת החיים. אך המצב הפוליטי הורע, רדיפות היהודים גברו ומלחמה נוספת נראתה באופק.אביה, הסבא שלנו, חלה ונחלש, לא ידענו בדיוק מה היה לו. הוא הכריז שאם יבריא יעלה לארץ. אבל, הוא לא התאושש ונפטר בגיל 35. טובה החליטה שהיא עולה לארץ, ספרה זאת לאמא שלה והיא פרצה בבכי. היה לה בקשה אחת, שתנשא כדת משה וישראל ולא כמו החלוצים. המשפחה חיפשה שידוך והנה נמצא החתן: חיים כהנא. החתונה התקיימה ביום ששי, כי במוצאי-שבת כבר עלו לאוניה שתקח אותם לארץ ישראל. הפרידה מסבתא פרומה היתה קשה ביותר, היא מתארת איך הם עלו לרכבת שנסעה לעיר הנמל קונסטנצה, שם היו אמורים לעלות על האוניה. סבתא פרומה עמדה על הרציף לבדה ומאוד בכתה, אמא רצתה לקפוץ מהרכבת לתת לה עוד חיבוק אך הרכבת ניתקה מהרציף ודהרה קדימה. ופתאום המצפון הציק לה שהשאירה את אמא לבד, ומאז לא ראתה אותה עוד. על האוניה היו 1,000 חלוצים שכולם כל-כך שמחו שעולים לארץ ורדו כל הזמן. כשהתקרבו לנמל חיפה ראו את הר הכרמל, כולם ירדו מהאוניה והובאו למחנה העולים, שהיה אז בבת-גלים. היו שם אולמות גדולים, בהם הופרדו הגברים מהנשים, ורק בחדר האוכל נפגשו. הם חגגו במחנה את חג-הפסח, היו מאושרים וכך בשנת 1936 החלה תקופה חדשה בחייהם. לפעמים תקפו אותם געגועים אל אמא , אל המשפחה ואל הסמטה בה גרו. היא מסכמת:"רציתי לראות אותם עוד פעם אחדת". הנדודים בארץ - אחרי חג הפסח הם עזבו את המחנה והתיישבו בכרכור, ליד המושבה פרדס חנה. הם ציפו לקבל שם עבודה. הקנייה הראשונה היתה של כד מים, בה ישמרו מים נקיים. בינתיים הגיע ארצה התכולה שלהם. במקום ארון, הם השתמשו בארגזי תפוזים לאכסון הבגדים והספרים. הם החלו לעבוד בקטיף תפוזים. אמא הרגישה שחלום חייה מתגשם, הנה יש כאן שפע תפוזים שלא ראו כמעט בחוץ לארץ. לפני חג השבועות הם נסעו לירושלים, הלכו לכותל-המערבי. אמא שמה פתק בכותל. הם חזרו לביתם, שהיה למעשה צריף. בינתיים אבא פוטר מהעבודה, אך למרות האבטלה ששררה, הוא הצליח למצוא עבודה אחרת. באותה תקופה הערבים הרימו ראש (מאורעות 1936-1939) ורצחו כ-500 יהודים. השלטון המנדטורי הבריטי הפסיק את העלייה כדי לרצות את הערבים. אמא סברה שיש אי-צדק בזה שהערבים מפריעים לנו לבנות את הארץ. תקופה קצרה הם היו בקיבוץ של אגודת ישראל הוא "מחנה ישראל" שבעמק יזרעאל. הקיבוץ התפרק והמשפחה עברה לירושלים. שם שכרו דירה קטנה. סבתא טובה שלמדה תפירה, עוד בגולה, החלה לעבוד במקצועה. סבא חיים התגייס למשטרת המנדט בתור שוטר מוסף יהודי. לשם כך נאלץ לראשונה בחייו לגלח את זקנו. הוא שרת במשטרת הקישלה בעיר העתיקה בירושלים. שנתיים לאחר העלייה ארצה בחודש אדר נולדה הבת הבכורה של המשפחה, רבקה. באותם הזמנים התארגנה על-ידי תנועת הפועל-המזרחי, קבוצה של עולים דתיים, אשר שמו להם למטרה לעבוד מהעיר אל הכפר. ה"גרעין", שכינה עצמו "ארגון ירושלים", מנה 22 משפחות והם עברו להתגורר זמנית במושבה מנחמיה בעמק הירדן. בחדשות שמענו על פרוץ מלחמת העולם השנייה, היה זה בספטמבר 1939. במנחמיה- התמקמנו בבתים במושבה. משפחת כהנא גרה בבית אחד יחד עם עוד שלוש משפחות. היה לנו מטבח משותף. את האוכל הכינו במשותף כמו בקומונה. השירותים היו מחוץ לבית. על המתרחש בעולם הגיעו אלינו שמועות: המצב קשה, יהודים נרצחים וקיימים מחנות ריכוז. המצב בארץ לא היה ברור. הערבים השיגו את מטרתם, העלייה נעצרה. חשבנו כי נהיה במנחמיה חצי שנה, אך הזמן נמשך לא נמצא הישוב שנתחיל לבנות אותו. בינתיים, הגברים המשיכו בעבודות חקלאיות בגידולי השדה של המושבה. נחלים בגליל- בשנת 1943 החליטה הסוכנות היהודית ליישב אותנו בגליל העליון והחלו לבנותת בתים ל-22 המשפחות: 4 משפחות בכל בית.בשנת 1944 ידענו כבר שיהדות אירופה חוסלה כמעט. המלחמה היתה על סף סיום. יהודים ניצולים החלו להגיע ארצה. הגברים החלו בבנית המושב ב"אצבע-הגליל" – מצודת אושיסקין ד' כונה הישוב . כל תנועה התיישבותית הקימה ישוב, כך הוקמו הקיבוצים : דן ודפנה והמושב שאר ישוב. תנועת הפועל המזרחי הקימה את הישוב הרביעי, אשר כונה לימים בשם נחלים (האתר היה דרומית לקיבוץ הגושרים של היום. במקום אין זכר לישוב. על קיר אמת המים עתיקה הקיימת באזור הוצב לוח זכרון למושב נחלים בגליל. הלוח הוצב בטקס חגיגי אליו הגיעו מאות מתושבי נחלים.המושב שכן ליד כפרים ערביים. לא רחוק משם היה הישוב הערבי המרכזי חלסה, (לימים יקרא קרית שמונה) דרכו עברה התחבורה לישובי מצודת אושיסקין. הקיבוצים השכנים התנגדו לישוב החדש של תנועת הפועל-המזרחי. הם סברו כי הוא הוקם על קרקע שהיתה צריכה להימסר להם. בסופו של דבר, תושבי המושב החליטו לעזוב את המקום והקימו בשנת 1952 את מושב נחלים ליד פתח תקווה. בשנת 1943 נולדה האחות נחמה, שקבלה שם זה כי היא היתה לנחמה למשפחה על אבדן היקרים שנרצחו בשואה. כעבור 19 חודשים נולדה האחות השלישית- גלילה, על-שם ההתיישבות בגליל. הלידות היו בטבריה בבית החולים הסקוטי, היחידי שהיה בעיר. עד כאן תמצית הסיפורים שאמא הקריאה לגלילה. עוד חוויות מתקופתה היא נהגה לכתוב בעלון של מושב נחלים. היא הביעה ברשימות שפורסמו בעלון רשמים וזכרונות. מבחר מהן הובא בחוברת וניתן לקרוא אותם בפרק מיוחד בקישור המובא מטה. יהי זכרה ברוך. = חלק א: בכפר מולדתי 1915 - 1917 = פרק 1: הכפר בצל המלחמה thumb|300px|ימין|נוף נעוריה של סבתא בטרנסילווניה, פעם רומניה ופעם הונגריה, במחוז זילאי, שוכן בין ההרים כמו בתוך עריסה, הכפר ורמזה. אוכלוסיית הכפרים דוברת השפה הרומנית ומשתייכת לפי מוצאה לעם הדקי. העם הדקי נכבש ע"י הקיסר טריינוס ובמשך מאות שנים התערבבו אלו באלו, נכבשים בכובשים. כך נוצר העם הרומני. יותר מאוחר, אוכלוסיית עובדי אלילים קבלה על עצמה את הדת הנוצרית הפרבוסלבית. אותה שמרו באדיקות רבה עד לשלטון הקומוניסטי. בתחילת המאה הנוכחית, איכרי הסביבה מכרו בזיל הזול את רוב התוצרת החקלאית שלהם לתושבי העיר, בימי שוק. כמובן החקלאים לא היו מאוגדים בארגון שיווק כל שהוא. הם עבדו קשה למחייתם וחיו ברמת חיים נמוכה מאד. בדרך כלל, כלי העבודה שעמד לרשותם היו שוורים. מכונות חקלאיות כגון טרקטור או מכונות אחרות של זמננו היו כחלום רחוק. הם השתמשו במכונות קציר ודיש מגושמות ממודל ישן שהופעלו ע"י קיטור ונעו בכבדות ברחובות הכפר. עגלה הרתומה לשני שוורים שימשה ככלי הובלה, כאשר השדות שלהם היו במרחק רב מבתי המגורים. האיכרים גרו בבתים קטנים בני קומה אחת ובהם רהוט פשוט. לבושם היה עשוי מחוטי פשתן שגידלו בשדותיהם. ידיהם טוו חוטים וארגו בדים בתהליך מסובך וממושך. זה היה ההווי בו חייתי את ימי ילדותי. זיכרונותיי הראשונים קשורים בסביבה זו. אל תוך השקט והשלווה של הכפר מתחילים להגיע הדי האירועים של המלחמה. השנה היא אלף תשע מאות וחמש עשרה. מזה כמה חדשים משתוללת ברחבי אירופה מלחמת העולם הראשונה. לראשונה בהיסטוריה שאנשים כה רבים ומדינות כה רבות נלחמים זה בזה. כאשר פרצה המלחמה הייתה אוכלוסיית הכפריים מלאת אופטימיות. הם ציפו שתוך זמן קצר יחזרו הבנים עיטורי ניצחון. הם קיוו שהמלחמה תימשך שבועות אחדים. בשירה אדירה ובריקודים התגייסו הגברים לדגל האוסטרו הונגרי. הם חשבו שהם יכו את האויב שוק על ירך וכולם יחזרו הביתה בשלום. אבל לא כך היו פני הדברים. המלחמה הלכה והתארכה, יותר ויותר עמים נסחפו לתוך מערבולת המלחמה, כל אירופה הפכה לשדה קרב. הייתי ילדה בת ארבע. הבנתי מעט את המתרחש סביבי. אפילו לא הרגשתי שאבי התגייס ואיננו בבית. יצא למלחמה, נחשב לנעדר במשך ארבע שנות המלחמה. דמותו הפכה להיות מטושטשת בזיכרוני. בעל הבית שלנו אימא הייתה אישה בריאה וחסונה. עשתה לילות כימים על מנת שלא יחסר לנו מאומה. היא נרתמה בכל כוחה ומרצה לפרנס את חמשת גוזליה ואת השישי שהיה בדרך. אחותי, רייזיקה, ספרה לי זאת בסוד, שבעוד חדשים אחדים יהיה לנו תינוק חדש. התגוררנו בחצרו של איכר גוי, בדיה איליה היה שמו. תמיד שררו בינינו יחסי שכנות טובים. כאשר הורי שכרו את הדירה, נעשה הסכם ששכר הדירה יכלול גם שותפות בחצר, אשר בה גדלו עצי פרי וכן חלקת אדמה קטנה שאותה עיבדה אמי. את גידול הירקות היא הכירה מכפר מולדתה. בדיה איליה, כרוב איכרי הסביבה, גידל שני תוואים שספקו תוצרת חלב למשפחתו, את הנותר מכר לנו תמורת תשלום פעוט. לעתים קרובות נזדמן לי להימצא בביתו של בדיה איליה. על אף היותי קטנה בשנים, נחרת בזיכרוני אורח חייהם השקט. הפליאו אותי שקדנותם בעבודה והסתפקותם במועט. היום אני חושבת שזה אשר עשה אותם מאושרים יותר מבני זמננו. באותה עת גויס גם בנו יחידו של בעל הבית שלנו, גריגורי. בעל הבית שלנו. באותה תקופה נקראו כל המבוגרים בפי הילדים, דודים, בלי הבדלי דת או לאום וכך קראנו גם לבדיה איליה. ילדיו של בנו, גריגורי, פטריצה ופנפלה, שהם נכדיו של בדיה איליה, התגוררו בבית סבם. מה היה גורל אמם של הילדים, אין לי כל מידע. בבית התגוררה גם בתו הבוגרת, אנוצה. היא, לא נישאה לאיש והפכה לרוקה זקנה. רייזיקה, אחותי, אמרה שזה בגלל שהיא סובלת מדלקת עיניים מוגלתית כרונית, אשר גרמה לה רגשי נחיתות. אנוצה, הבת, ניהלה את משק ביתו של אביה. היא טפלה בשני אחייניה היתומים במסירות. במיוחד נתנה את תשומת ליבה לפנפלה הקטן שהיה ילד תפנוקיה. את פטריצה הגדול רדפה על שאהב להיות בחברה אתנו. בניגוד לאביה טוב הלב, אנוצה התנהגה כלפינו ברשעות גמורה. היא קראה לנו "משפחת ארחי פרחי" אשר נידונה לנדודי נצח. מפעם לפעם גם הוסיפה אי אלה הערות אנטישמיות. אבל יחסה לא השפיעה על יחסינו הטובים עם בעל הבית. אמי הקדישה תשומת לב רבה לשמירת היחסים עם כל משפחתו של בעל הבית. זיכרון נעים דמותו של גריגורי נחרתה בזיכרוני בקשר למקרה שקרה עוד לפני פרוץ המלחמה. באחד הימים של סוף הקיץ עם שקיעת החמה גריגורי חזר מהשדה עם עגלה עמוסה לעייפה בחציר, רתומה לשני שוורים. בהגיעו לשער הכניסה של החצר רצו פטריצה ופנפלה לקראתו ואני בעקבותיהם, פוחדת ורועדת מפני השוורים. גריגורי גלש מעל הערימה, בחיוכו הטוב הרים את שלושתנו לעגלה והושיב אותנו לידו, בתוך החציר, כגוזלים, והסיע אותנו לאורך החצר עד למשטח שליד גן הפרי. שם פורק "המטען" מעל העגלה. שמחתי לראות את עצמי עומדת שוב על קרקע מוצקה. ימי ילדותי בכפר, למרות המלחמה מסביב, חלפו עלי בחוסר דאגות. למרות, שפעמים רבות הייתי מאמצת את מוחי ללא הצלחה לזכור, ולו, פרט קטן מאבי הנעדר. לגבי גריגורי נתקבלה ידיעה ודאית שהוא נפל בסערת הקרב ונקבר בקבר אחים אי שם. תמונתו הייתה תלויה על הקיר למראשותיי מיטתו של אביו, בדיה איליה. תמונת תצלום מבריקה בגודל טבעי, במדי ההוסרים, יחידת הפרשים, הצבעונית. מתוך המסגרת המוזהבת הביט עלינו גריגורי בעיניים מלאות עוז. כל גאוותו של פטריצה הייתה על תמונת אביו. ובשעה שהיינו מתבוננים בתמונה מצא לו הזדמנות להקניטני. פטריצה התרברב בכך שאביו משרת בחיל הפרשים, דוהר עם חרב שלופה על סוסו ומכה באויב. לעומת זאת, הוא אמר שאבי משרת בחיל הרגלים, כחיל פשוט. כך היו מתנהלים בינינו ויכוחים סוערים מי, מבין שני האבות, היה גיבור גדול יותר. פטריצה היה ילד טוב ונבון, הסתדרנו היטב, אבל התנשאותו בקשר לאביו וזלזולו באבי פגעו בי. במצוקתי פניתי אל אחותי רייזיקה והיא הייתה מעודדת אותי, שאבי לא נפל בערכו מגריגורי, וכמו גריגורי עשה גם הוא את המוטל עליו כאזרח נאמן: על אף שהיה מטופל במשפחה גדולה, יצא למלחמה להגן על הארץ שבה נולד וזכה לשוויון זכויות ככל המיעוטים. ואכן הרגשנו ככל אזרחי המדינה, היינו בין אנשים טובים. טיול בוקר זכור לי הבוקר האביבי בכפר הקטן. הייתי מתעוררת השכם , לפני זריחת השמש. ידעתי כי בשעה זו כבר אמי רוכנת על ערוגות הפטרוסיליה ושאר ירקות. בשקט התחמקתי מתוך מיטתנו המשותפת, שלי ושל אחותי רייזיקה, שהייתה עוד בעולם החלומות. גם נתן, אחי הגדול, ישן בפינה אחרת של החדר. על בהונות רגלי עברתי לחדר הסמוך, שם ישנו עדיין הבנים הקטנים . חרש המשכתי לבל יתעוררו, עד שהגעתי אל המרפסת, אל בוקר רענן, קריר, של חודש אדר. יחפה ובכותונת לילה, שכיסתה את גופי, רצתי לכיוון הגן, על עשבי הבר הדקים שזה עתה צמחו, המכוסים אגלי טל. שם מצאתי את אמי כפופה על יד הערוגות, מדללת בשקידה את עשבי הבר מבין שתילי הגזר. היא סקרה בדאגה את גופי הרועד, בכותונת הלילה ששוליה נרטבו מטל. בו בזמן העבירה את עיניה אל עשבי הבר הגדלים במהירות בערוגות ועומדים לחנוק את שתילי הירקות הרכים. מידי פעם הפצירה בי להיכנס הביתה. בינתיים עלתה השמש, קרניה נחו על אגלי הטל שהיו כאבני חן נוצצות בכל צבעי הקשת. חסתי מלדרוך עליהן. לבסוף, אחי, נתן, היגיע ואספני בלי דיבורים הביתה. שם כבר רעשו וגעשו הזאטוטים, רייזיקה ונתן החלו בעבודתם הרגילה בטיפול בנו, הילדים הקטנים: לבישת בגדים, רחצה, תפילת בוקר, והכנת ארוחת הבוקר. בינתיים אימא שבה מעבודתה בגן הירקות וכך סעדנו כולנו יחד ארוחת בוקר. ברכת השכנות מאז היותי תינוקת סבלתי מכאבי בטן, הקאות ושלשולים. הרופא הסביר לאמי שהחלב שלה הוא הגורם לכך. אולי קשור לכך שהיא עצבנית. למרות היותי רזה היה לי קול חזק. בכיי נשמע למרחוק, עד כדי כך שהשכנות התלוננו שאמי מזניחה אותי. באחד הימים אימא התעייפה מלשמוע אותי ויצאה לגן הירק. כאשר נדם קול בכיי חשבה שנרדמתי. בכל זאת היא לא הייתה שקטה, נכנסה על בהונות רגליה לבית, אך לא הייתי במטה ולא בשום מקום אחר. ברגע הראשון חשבה שצוענים חטפו אותי - כפי שסברו במקרים דומים. אך פטרה את הרעיון כבלתי הגיוני, מי יסתכן לחטוף "צרור" בכייני שכזה - היא חשבה. אם לא, אז בוודאי אחת השכנות לקחה אותי ומיד אחזור, וחזרה לגנה. ואכן כעבור זמן מה שמעה קול בכי הולך ומתקרב. אחת השכנות החזירה אותי בזרועותיה, בקשה סליחה בקול צרוד, ואמרה שכל המשפחה ניסו להשקיט אותי ולא הצליחו. "קחי את התינוק שלך" אמרה לאמי" ואלוקים ייתן לך כוח לגדלה". שני התוואים בבוקר היה מתעורר כל החצר לחיים. בדיה איליה חלב את שני התוואים, פטריציה עם דודתו אנוצה, רתמו את השוורים לעגלה העמוסה מחרשה וזרעים של תבואה. לפלא היה בעיני כיצד פטריצה מטפל ללא פחד בשני השוורים בעלי הקרניים המחודדות. בכל עת שבני הבקר הסתובבו בחצר לא ירדתי מהמרפסת. במשך שנים רדפו אותי חלומות סיוט אודות השוורים הרודפים אחרי, עפים באוויר ונוגחים בי בקרניהם. הייתי מתעוררת בזעקת אימים, מטושטשת והייתי מרגישה את דקירת הקרן בצלעותיי. אט אט נרגעתי כאשר הרגשתי כי זו ידה המלטפת של אימא. פעמים רבות, בשעות המוקדמות של הבוקר, באביב ובקיץ, הייתי נשארת במרפסת דירתנו בגלל הפחד מפני הבהמות. אם זיכרוני אינו מטעני, הדירה שבה התגוררנו הייתה בנויה על מרתף וכך הכניסה לבית הייתה בגובה אדם. שם, על המרפסת הרגשתי מוגנת מפני הבקר האימתני. ה"סבא" הטוב מהמרפסת הייתי צופה על הנעשה בחצר, בקוצר רוח חיכיתי שירתמו את שני השוורים לעגלה, ושבדיה איליה יגמור לחלוב ויוציא את שני השוורים למרעה. אז, בלי חשש, העזתי לרדת לחצר ולצפות כיצד התוואים, שחורים ומגושמים, יוצאים מבעד לפתחה של הרפת. בעקבותיהם פוסע בדיה איליה לכיוון המרפסת, בידו סוחב דלי מלא חלב, מלא קצף העולה על גדותיו. הוא עלה על המדרגות, אני אחריו, נכנס לתוך המטבחון ומעמיד את הדלי על השולחן. מבעד לדלת הפתוחה ראיתי אותו נוטל ספל מעל המדף, מסיר הצידה את הקצף וממלא חלב מכד. הוא פנה אלי בחיוכו הטוב ובקול שקט ואמר בזו הלשון: " הא לך צפרדע ירוקה, שתי, זה יעלה צבע בלחייך". בדיה איליה הטוב השתמש בכינוי זה, אשר בו כינו אותי בני משפחתי מידי פעם, בשל היותי כחושה וחיוורת. זה עורר את רוגזי על שדימו אותי לשרץ מכוער, על בדיה איליה לא כעסתי, ראיתי אותו כ"סבא" טוב. לא הכרתי באותה עת קרובי משפחה אחרים. רייזיקה ונתן ידעו לספר על נסיעה הסבא ובני משפחה אחרים אשר התגוררו הרחק בשפלה. הבהמות האימתניות לפעמים קנאתי בפטריצה ופנפלה על היותם בקרבת הסבא שלהם. הוא סימל בעיני את הטוב באדם. זאת, למרות ששנאתי עד בחילה את הנוזל הלבן, אשר יצא מן הבהמות האימתניות שלו. לא יכולתי לסרב לבדיה איליה ושתיתי את החלב עד תום. אם זאת את פי סתמתי ביד שמאל על מנת לא להרגיש את טעם הלוואי של החלב. בינתיים יצאו התוואים מתוך הרפת, אנוצה בעקבותיהם, מאיצה בהם במוט ארוך לכיוון השער. והם דווקא מבקשים לפנות לכיוונים אחרים ששם צמחו עשבי בר. חוטפים ונוגסים מהירק בצידה הדרך בעוד אנוצה צועדת ומגדפת. העדר התקרב ומגיע מול החצר. רעש והמולה, קולות הבקר ונביחת כלבים מתערבבים יחד בקללות העסיסיות של הרועים. בסוף כל הכבודה הולכת ומתרחקת בהשאירם אחריהם תמרות אבק. גם בדיה איליה עזב את החצר עם עגלתו. שקט ירד על הכול, אנוצה סגרה את השער הגדול ואספה את שני הבנים הביתה. ערב פסח לימוד תורה לבנות עולה בזיכרוני, שוב ושוב, השבועות לפני חג הפסח. שמש זהב שטה על פני שמי התכלת. מבין קרעי העננים היא שולחת קרניים חמימות אל היקום. עצים מוריקים, פורחים ומפיצים ריחות ניחוח. ובבית ישראל, בעת הזאת, תכונה רבה חג הפסח, חג החרות קרב ובא. כשם שהטבע מתעורר במלוא עצמתו וזורק את "כבלי" החורף, כך קרה גם עם בני ישראל אשר קרעו את "כבלי" השעבוד מעליהם. זאת סיפר לי אחי הקטן אשר למד ב"חדר" וידע פרק בתורה. בתקופה זו בנות ישראל למדו תורה רק על קצה המזלג. אך זה לא הפריע לנו הבנות ליהנות משנות ילדותינו. בימים שקדמו לחג הפסח זה, אנו הילדים יצאנו לחצר לשחק היינו המאושרים. גם המלחמה לא הצליחה למנוע מאיתו להפריח בועות סבון מתוך צלוחית בעזרת חתיכת קש חלול. עקבנו מתוך הנאה ופליאה אחרי הבועות המתרוממות הזוהרות בכל צבעי הקשת עד שהתפוצצו והיו כלא היו. לא היה דבר שהיה יכול להעיב על שמחת הילדות שלנו. האנדרלמוסיה הגדולה ששררה בבית עקב הניקיון לקראת החג, לא רק שלא הפריעה לנו אלא הגדילה את שמחתנו. ההכנות לחג האימהות היו עסוקות משעות הבוקר המוקדמות עד שעות הלילה המאוחרות. הן עבדו עבודת פרך, שפשפו וקרצפו, לא היה פריט שלא נוקה בדייקנות. לא נשאר להן זמן להקדיש תשומת לב לילדים. יכולנו לנוע בחופשיות בבית אשר התרוקן מרהיטיו. רק שני ארונות נשארו בחדר עקב היותם כבדים ואותם גררו למרכז החדר. תחילה רוקנו את תוכנם, מלבושים על קולביהם נתלו במרפסת, לבנים, ציפות ומפות רקומות בגדלים שונים. כך גילנו את הנדוניה של אמי אשר תפרה ורקמה שעות על גבי שעות בבית אימא הקפדנית. הייתי מתבוננת ברקמה מעשה ידיה של אמי, כל חלומותיה רקמה לתוך הבד. היא שמרה על עבודותיה כעל בבת עינה. במשך כל השנה היו המפות וכלי המיטה סגורים על מנעול בתקווה שיבואו ימים טובים יותר. לפעמים הוציאה פריט זה או אחר לקשט את הדירה. אנו לא הבנו מדוע שמרה אותם כל כך. עבורנו הילדים היו הימים האלה והשנים האלה הכי טובים. ימי אביב וקיץ בבית עם אימא אוהבת ומסורה עולים בזיכרוני כעל סרט נע. אותם הימים של שנות הילדות, במיוחד ההכנות לחג הפסח. בדירה המרוקנת מכל, היינו מתרוצצים, משמיעים קולות וארבעת הקירות החשופים ענו להד הקולות. לבסוף תם הניקיון. הדירה, מהרצפה עד לתקרה, הבריקה בברק חדש. חלק הארי של מבצע הניקיון נפל על עקרות הבית שעשו מעל ומעבר. הסירו כל גרגיר אבק שנדבק במשך ימות השנה לקראת החג המסמל את חירותו של עם ישראל. וכך נמשכו החיים השלווים בכפר. בראשית המלחמה, היינו למעשה מנותקים ממה שקורה בערים אשר היו רחוקות מאתנו. כמובן שלא היו אמצעי התקשורת המקומיים ואפילו העיתונות לא הייתה מגיעה אלינו כסדרה. אפילו כבר היו עיתונים, הם הופצו רק בערים הגדולות. וכך המלחמה מתנהלת במלוא עצמתה רחוק וכפר שלנו שקט ושלווה. פרק 2: חיי יום יום בכפר thumb|300px|ימין|מיקום מחוז טרנסילבנה ברומניה ערב אחד תם הניקיון הגדול. אמי ואחותי ישבו והחליטו לנסוע לעיר המחוז, על מנת לקנות חפצים לחג. אמי הכינה שתי מזוודות גדולות כדי למלאן בדברי סדקית אשר יקנו בעיר ואחר כך ימכרו אותם בכפר. היא נהגה לעשות כן ובכסף שהיא קבלה פרנסה אותנו בימים הקשים האלה. חג הפסחא של הנוצרים היה סמוך לחג הפסח שלנו ונשות הגויים הרבו לקנות לכבוד החג. בין היתר הבטיחה לי אימא לקנות בד מאריג צמר כדי לתפור לי חליפה עם צווארון מלח באנייה. למחרת, השכם בבוקר התעוררתי, הייתה תכונה גדולה בחדר הסמוך. אמי ואחותי היו כבר ערות ואימא הכינה את עצמה לנסיעה. ברגע זה נשמע בחוץ רעש גלגלים, שעטות סוסים מתקרבות לבית. המרכבה עצרה ליד ביתנו. בחוץ נשמעו קול פסיעות כבדות עולות על מדרגות המרפסת. מיד נפתחה הדלת והופיע בפתח העגלון של אדון לוי. אימא נהגה להצטרף אל משפחת לוי בנסיעה העירה . הכרכרה הייתה כלי התחבורה היחידי שנע בין הכפר לעיר. העגלון נטל את שני המזוודות ואימא יצאה מהבית. רק פיסת בד המרחק מהכפר עד לעיר המחוז היה כ-20 ק"מ , בכיליון עיניים חיכיתי לבוא הערב, כאשר אימא עמדה לחזור מהעיר. כל מחשבותיי היו נתונות אל המתנות אשר תקנה עבורי. הובטחו לי גם נעליים אך במיוחד חיכיתי לאריג הצמר עבור שמלת המלח. לכל חברותי היו כבר שמלות כאלה. מה רבה הייתה אכזבתי כאשר אימא הגיעה, פרקה את הצרורות ובשרה לי שלא השיגה בד. הייתי מאד עצובה, לא הועילו ההסברים שלא ניתן להשיג את האריג המבוקש. אימא הצליחה להשיג פיסת בד שהספיקה רק לשמלה אחת עבור רייזיקה. היא הביאה עבורי אריג מכותנה פרחונית בצבע ורוד אשר לא פיצה אותי על חסרונה של שמלת המלח מבד הצמר. אחותי ניחמה אותי שאפשר לתפור מבד הכותנה אותה החליפה עם צווארון מלח וחצאית קפלים. בין הכפריות למחרת בבוקר אימא הוציאה את תכנן של שתי המזוודות. זרם של קונות מנשות הכפר הגיע אל ביתנו. מעולם לא החמצתי את ההזדמנות לדחוק את עצמי בין הקונות . סקרן אותי תכנן הרב גווני של המזוודות. שם היו מונחים ממחט ועד שרוך נעל, חוטי תפירה ורקמה מן המשובחים ובכל הצבעים. צעירות הכפר שזרו לתוך צמותיהן סרטי משי מבריקים בשלל צבעים, והשתמשו בהם גם לקשור את סינריהן. גם לא קופח חלקם של הבחורים. עבורם נמצאו סיכות עשויות מקאוצ'וק בצורת פרחים ססגוניים. כל בחור וטוב לא יצא אל הרחוב או לכנסיה בלי סיכה צבעונית בכובעו. עוד נמצאו תמונות מצולמות בצבעים ובמסגרות מוזהבות, כגון תמונות ישו ממועד היולדו עד לצליבתו. רוב אוכלוסיית הכפרים היו אדוקים בדת הפרבוסלבית ולא היה בית איכר שלא קושט בתמונות דתיות. בין כל הפריטים שבחנות המזוודות נמצאו גם צעצועים עבור הטף. בין היתר בובה זעירה בדמות תינוק עשוי מקאוצ'וק צבעוני. אימהות קנו בובות אלו כדי לשמח את ילדיהם. לבובות הייתה תכונה להתהפך על ראשן כל פעם שהועמדו על רגליהן, להתפעלותן הרבה של הכפריות . לא רק הסקרנות לראות את הסחורה מהעיר גרמה לכך שנמשכתי להיות בין הלקוחות, אהבתי לשמוע גם את צליל קולן המתנגן. כאשר אימא הייתה מעירה לי שאני עלולה להפריע והייתה מפצירה בי שלא להידחק, היו הנשים מגינות עלי וליטפו את לובן שערי וכינו אותי "טלה לבן". הכפריות היו מתמקחות שעה ארוכה ולבסוף משלמות בעין יפה, לרוב לא במטבעות שלא היו מצויות בכיסן, אלא ביבול השדה כגון חטים , תירס ושאר ירקות. חלק מהנשים שלמו תמורת הסחורה בביצים טריות אותן שלפו כבמעשה קסמים, למרבה פליאתי, מתוך חולצותיהן. למרות שעברו כברת דרך עד שהגיעו לבתינו, הביצים נשארו בשלמותן. המשפחה המלכותית בין הסחורה שאימא הביאה מן העיר היו גם תמונות מסוג אחר, תמונות של המשפחה המלכותית החדשה ביום הכתרת המלך. כידוע, עם פרוץ מלחמת העולם הראשונה, נפטר פרנץ יוזף בשיבה טובה. יורש העצר האמיתי מת בנסיבות טרגיות ולכן הכתירו את הנסיך קרול, קרוב משפחת הבסבורג. הייתה זו תמונה מרשימה מצולמת בצבעים במסגרת מוזהבת. הזוג המלכותי בלבוש פאר, אדרת ארגמן מעוטרת בשוליה בפרוות הרמלין, שבו עם הצאצאים, וביניהם הנסיך אוטו בשנתו השישית, הוא יורש העצר לעתיד. הנסיך, כאילו יצא מספר האגדות, כתר זהב קטן על תלתליו הארוכים המעטרים את פניו העדינים ואדרת ארגמן ארוכה עד לרצפה. הוא היה דיוקנו המיניאטורי של אביו, המלך קרול. אך מעולם לא זכה הנסיך הקטן, אוטו , לרשת את כס המלוכה. כידוע הודח המלך קרול מכיסאו עם התפוררות האימפריה האוסטרו - הונגרית. עלי לציין שאוכלוסיית המיעוטים באימפריה אהדה את בית המלוכה והייתה נאמנה למולדת האוסטרו- הונגרית. לכן קנו ברצון תמונות מעין אלה כדי לקשט את כתלי בתיהם. עם התפוררות האימפריה ירדה מגדולתה תקופה יפה. פעמים רבות שמעתי מפי מבוגרים שהזכירו בערגה את התקופה שהייתה בעבר. יד בידה כשהצטברו כמויות גדולות של חיטה ותירס, נטלה אמי תרמיל עשוי שקים אשר את חציו תלתה על גבה, ואת חציו השני על חזה. השקים היו מחוברים זה לזה בכתפיות כמנהג הנשים הכפריות. וכך הלכנו, ידי בידה, אל טחנת הקמח אשר בקצה הכפר. הליכה זו בשדות עם אימא, לא תשכח ממני עד סוף ימי. בטוחה הייתי אז, כי כל עוד אימהות נמצאות לצד ילדיהן, איש לא יוכל להרע להם. אמי צעדה בגב ישר. נדמה היה לי שהמשא לא הכביד עליה. כעבור זמן מה, היא נשמה בכבדות וידה נעשתה לחה בכף ידי. על פניה נצצו אגלי זיעה. הבנתי שהמסע מכביד עליה, הוצאתי את כף ידי מידה ורצתי עד הטחנה כאילו כדי לעודדה שהנה כבר הגענו. היא הגיעה בברכיים כושלות עד למפתן. מבעד לערפל יצא הטוחן, בגדיו מכוסים קמח והוא משאיר אחריו עקבות כהים על הרצפה הלבנה. הרגשתי את הטעם המתקתק של האוויר בטחנה ונשמתי קצרה. שערו הארוך של הטוחן, ריסי עיניו, נחיריו ואוזניו היו מכוסים אבקת קמח. רק עיניו הכהות בלטו מבעד לפרצופו המפלצתי. הטוחן ברך אותנו לשלום ועזר לאמי לפרוק את משאה. קולו נבלע ברעש מחריש אוזניים של מערכת הגלגלים, אשר הניעו את אבני הרחיים. ברוב אדיבותו הוא הזמין אותנו לראות את מרכז הטחנה. על בסיס מוגבה הסתובבו אבני הרחיים. הטוחן שפך את גרגרי החיטה אל חור בתוך האבן ואחרי זמן מה יצא הקמח הלבן מתחתית האבנים לתוך השק. השתעממתי בתוך הטחנה ויצאתי לאוויר הצח. הלכתי לאורך שפת הנחל. המים זרמו באפיק התלול במהירות רבה. בגדה השנייה התנשא הר מכוסה יער אפלולי. המשכתי לאורך הנחל, קול זרימת המים גבר, עד שהגעתי אל הסכר. בתוך תעלה, החפורה ביד אדם, היה בנוי סכר מלוחות עץ בגובה של בית. המים הגיעו אל הסכר בזרם מהיר וגלשו מעל גלגל ענק ויצרו מפך גועש ורועש. הגלגל הסתובב בהתמדה ובמהירות גדולה. רסיסי מים התעופפו כגבשושי בדולח. לפעמים התגנבה קרן שמש מבעד לעצים והציצה על המתרחש. רסיסי מים נצצו בכל צבעי הקשת עד שהם שנפלו, למנגינת לבי, לתוך המערבולת הגועשת. רציתי לשזור אותם כמחרוזת לצווארה של אמי בדומה לזו של גב' פיליפ. בדמיוני ציירתי פיות אוספות את חרוזי הבדולח כפי שסיפרה לי אחותי מתוך ספר האגדות. התעוררתי מתוך הדמיונות למגע יד בכתפי, זו הייתה אימא, עמוסה בתרמיל מדיף ריח ניחוח של קמח טחון. ושוב פסענו ידי ביד בדרך הביתה. ליל הסדר נותרו עוד ימים ספורים עד פרוס החג. הבית היה נקי מכל רבב. אמי הייתה עקרת בית חרוצה והספיקה תמיד להתמודד עם הנטל אשר הגורל העמיס על כתפיה. באחד הימים התופרת, חיה, שלחה אלינו חליפות עבורי ועבור רייזיקה. למרות חששותיי הן מצאו החן בעיננו. כאשר אימא שמה אותן בארון, ישבתי בפינת המרפסת ולא יכולתי לגרוע עין מן החליפה הנכספת. כך או כך הגיע ליל הסדר. הפמוטים המבריקים הפיצו אור יקרות שהגיע לכל פנה. כל אחד מבני המשפחה זכה לבגד חדש לכבוד החג. ליל הסדר התנהל כבימים ימימה על אף העדרו של אבי שמקומו נשאר פנוי. אחי נתן בן השמונה קרא מההגדה בעזרת אימא. למחרת בבוקר, בעיצומה של שמחת החג, בישרה לנו אימא כי הטיול שתכננה התבטל. אמורים היינו לבקר אצל משפחת שפיצר שגרו בכפר הסמוך לכפרנו כמרחק קפיצת חתול (קצן שפרינג). בינינו לבין משפחת שפיצר שררה ידידות מכבר בשנים. מלבד זאת היה קשר מסחרי בינם לבין אמי. למשפחת שפיצר הייתה חנות כל - בו מרכז הכפר ואימא הייתה קונה אצלם סחורה. למר שפיצר היו גם שדות ועדרי צאן. הם היו מייצרים גבינות כבשים. הפרנסה של אימא כללה גם מכירת גבינה. הפעם מטרת הטיול אל משפחת שפיצר לא הייתה מסחרית. אימא החליטה לבוא ולברך אותם על ארוסי בתם הצעירה. אמי ואני היינו מבקרות לעתים קרובות בבית המשפחה ואני התיידדתי עם בני הבית. בשעה שאימא עסקה במשא ומתן אני הלכתי לחנות. בחנות עמדה בלומה ושרתה את הלקוחות. בלומה הייתה יפה כשמה (פרח). היא התייחסה אלי בחביבות. בעת שהייתה עסוקה בעבודתה, התיישבתי בפינה ושחקתי בבובה גדולה אשר לה עיניים נפתחות ונסגרות ושלל שמלות. הבובה הייתה שייכת לבלומה מאז היותה ילדה קטנה. כאשר בלומה התפנתה מלקוחותיה הייתי שמה את הבובה בצד והייתי הופכת להיות הבובה של בלומה. בלומה פרמה את צמותיי וקלעה בהן סרטים חדשים מהחנות. הייתה מקשטת אותי ומשחקת עמי. אפילו סינר קטן תפרה לי. לכן התאכזבתי שהתבשרנו על ביטול הטיול. כה רציתי להראות לבלומה את חליפתי החדשה. רייזיקה הסבירה לי, שאימא לא יכולה ללכת לטיול היות והיא בחודשי ההריון האחרונים. היא עבדה קשה מאד בערב החג והייתה עייפה מאד. הלכתי לאיבוד כרגיל בחג הבנים הלכו לחברים, אימא ואחותי שכבו לנוח ואני החלטתי ללכת לטייל לבדי. אמרתי לאימא שאני הולכת לחברות . הגעתי לקצה הכפר ויצאתי אל דרך המלך המתמשכת בין שדות מעובדים. שמש של חודש ניסן הכתה על ראשי החשוף. היה לי חם מאוד וירדתי לשולי הדרך. שם בתוך תעלה נשארו עדיין מים מהשלגים. הורדתי את נעלי כדי לקרר את רגלי אך לא הצלחתי לנעול אותן חזרה. בכל זאת החלטתי להמשיך ללכת יחפה. כאשר קמתי, מעדתי ונפלתי לתעלה. המים היו מעופשים ואני שקעתי בתוך הבוץ עד לברכי. יצאתי מהבוץ והמשכתי ללכת. הבחנתי שהצמה שלי נפרמה והחצאית התלכלכה. החצאית, היפה שלי, עם הקפלים בצבע ירוק, כמו העשב. לקחתי את נעלי בידי והמשכתי ללכת. כשהגעתי לכפר שרר שקט בכל. נכנסתי לתוך הבית, איש לא נראה. פתאום נפתחה הדלת ובלומה עמדה מולי. היא הייתה המומה בראותה אותי. היא לא האמינה למראה עיניה. הורדתי את ראשי ודמעות זלגו על לחיי. בלומה לקחה אותי למטבח, רחצה אותי והחליפה את בגדי ונרדמתי מיד. כשהתעוררתי עמדה מולי בלומה ואמרה שעלי לקום ולחזור מיד הביתה לפני שיתחילו לדאוג. יצאנו שתינו בדרך חזרה, כשהגענו למבואות הכפר, פגשנו בבת הכפר והיא ספרה לנו, שבביתי מודאגים מאד מהעדרי. ובאמת בבית התגודדו שכנים ושכנות וכולם דברו על האבדה. נכנסנו הביתה, אימא, למרות שהיא שמחה על שובי, היא החליטה ללמד אותי לקח ונתנה לי מכות הגונות על ישבני. הדודה אלה הצילה אותי. היא, ידידת המשפחה, קמה להגנתי והרגיעה את אמי. זאת לא הייתה הפעם הראשונה שהיא עזרה לי. לעתים קרובות הייתי מתפרעת כאשר לא נתן לי מבוקשי, הייתי הופכת כל דבר שנקרה בדרכי. אמי לא ידעה איך להרגיע אותי. דודה אלה הייתה לוחשת לה באוזן, והיא אמרה לי: "עוד לא הפכת את זה ואת זה", ואז דווקא "להכעיס" לא עשיתי כאשר אמרה וכך נרגעתי. התפרצויות אלו נמשכו עד אשר הלכתי לגן הילדים ואז פסקו כליל. השבויים חג הפסח היה כבר מאחורינו. זכורני, בשנות ילדותי, בסיומו של כל חג נוצרה בלב כמין עצבות. כאילו שעברנו מתוך יופי ושלווה ליום אפור חסר כל משמעות. ההכנות המתמשכות , המנהגים והמאכלים המיוחדים וגם אופיו המיוחד של החג, אשר סימל את יציאת האדם מאפלת העבדות אל אור החרות. ומעל הכול, חודש אייר, שבו התגלמו כל הודו והזיו של האביב. כל אלה חברו יחד וחזקו את הריקנות ששררה בלב בסיומו של החג. באחד מימים אלו הופיע בבתינו בדיה איליה, עם ארשת עצבות על פניו. הוא הושיט לאימא מסמך וביקש ממנה סליחה. במסמך נדרשנו מטעם המועצה, לפנות את חדר השינה שלנו, כדי להקים בו מחנה ומטבח לקבוצת שבויים רוסיים שעמדה להגיע לכפר. אימא התעצבה מאד. היא ידעה היטב שלא תוכל לעשות דבר כנגד הגזרה. הפנוי חייב אותנו להצטופף בחדר אחד עם חמישה ילדים והשישי בדרך. אחותי, רייזיקה, ניסתה לעודד את אמי באמרה כי נפילת החיילים הרוסיים בשבי מונעת מאתנו צרות. שכן, בתחילת הקרבות ידיהם של צבאות הצאר הייתה על העליונה. אלפים מחיילינו נפלו בשדות הקטל ואחרים נלקחו בשבי והובלו לסיביר, ביניהם גם אבי. צבאות רוסיה התקרבו לסביבה שלנו, היה חשש רציני שיהיה עלינו לעזוב את ביתנו ולמלט אותנו מפני שונא אכזר. בעזרת ה' התחלפו היוצרות, נבלמה התקדמות האויב ואנו לא הפכנו להיות פליטים. יש לקוות שהמלחמה תסתיים ואז המצב הנוכחי לא יימשך זמן רב. בדיה איליה הציע את עזרתו להעביר את החפצים. הרהיטים והמטלטלים הוזזו לחדר המגורים. אימא התהלכה עם מצב רוח עגום. אנו הטף צהלנו ושמחנו. שהרי מהיום והלאה נישן מידי ערב בחדר אחד ונתעורר מידי בוקר ביחד. לא הבנו את דאגתה של אמי. קירותיו של חדרינו הקטן היו חשופים. אנו התרוצצנו ויצאנו מהדלת האחורית של החדר אל החצר, שם היה " בית החרושת" לסבון של אימא. בית החרושת כלל דוד גדול ניצב על חצובה, ותבנית עץ ענקית מחולקת לתאים בגודל של 10X10 ס"מ. ליד התבנית הייתה ערמה גדולה של גזרי עץ ארוכים ששמשו להסקת הכיריים במטבח, ולצרכיי יצור הסבון. יום אחד, הופרע משחקנו מקולות חצוצרה שנשמעו מעבר לרחוב. רצנו במהירות על מנת להקדים ולראות את המתרחש שם. עברנו את הפשפש הקבוע בגדר והגענו לרחוב. במרחק מה נתגלתה בתוך תמרות אבק קבוצת חיילים לבושי בלויי סחבות צועדים בסך. הם צעדו, זוגות זוגות, לקצב מנגינה צבאית. בראשם צעד חצוצרן והצועדים ליוו אותו בזמר. מהצד, במרחק מה, צעד מפקדם, מעודד אותם במלים קצרות לצעוד ולשיר כהלכה. כך פניהם התנפחו והאדימו מרוב מאמץ. המפקד בעצמו הלך כאילו בלע מקל של מטאטא, הוא הבליט את חזהו קדימה מתוך הכרה עצמית וארשת עליונות על פניו. כך הגיעו אל מול השער הגדול הקבוע בגדר חצרו של בדיה איליה. בדיה איליה פתח את השער. המפקד ציווה לפיקודיו לדרוך במקום. מסביב התאספו מבוגרים וטף, לא כל יום הזדמנה אטרקציה כזאת לכפר. הכבודה נכנסה לחצר ואני שמתי לב שאחרי יחידת השבויים, התנהלה עגלה רתומה לשוורים נהוגה בידי איכר. העגלה התנהלה בכבדות עקב היותה עמוסה לגובה בחפצים שונים: ארון מדפים, כיריים, דוד בישול וכלים משונים. השיירה עברה את השער והלכה בעקבותיו של בדיה איליה, עד שהגיעה אל החצר האחורית. שם פרקו את המטען. על אדן החלון הצופה אל החצר, בנו דלפק והחלו בהכנות לארוחת הערב. בדיה איליה הוביל את השבויים לסככה הגדולה. שם כבר הוכנו מראש קש ושקים. השבויים הכינו מהם את מצעיהם לשינה. הפעמון צלצל, השבויים הוציאו משקיהם את כלי האוכל (צ'ויקה), עמדו בתור ליד חלון המטבח. מי שהגיע תורו, שם את כליו על הדלפק והטבח יצק לתוכו מרק. הם התיישבו על ערמת העצים, הורידו את כובעיהם ביראת שמיים, וברכו בכוונה רבה על המזון. הם אכלו בשקט ובנימוס ושבו לעבודתם. פניהם היו בהירות צבע, עיניהם כחול מימי ושערם בהיר ודליל. בעיניהם נצטיירה עצבות מהולה בשפלות רוח. למרות מצבם הם הצליחו להפגין ידידות כלפינו. באחד הימים הוציא אחד השבויים תמונה משק החפצים שלו. הצצנו בתמונה, ברקע התמונה היה חצר איכרים, בית קטן, אישה ושני ילדים. רייזיקה אמרה שהם בוודאי מתגעגעים לבתיהם ולארצם כמו השבויים שלנו המוחזקים בארצם בעל כורחם. היא אמרה שאסור לנו להרגיז את השבויים, הם ראויים ליחס טוב. כל בוקר הם יצאו לעבוד בשדות האיכרים ובערב חזרו, התרחצו על יד הבאר חצי ערומים. לעת ערב הם ישבו בסככה ושרו ונגנו במפוחית שירים נוגים ממולדתם. עניין רב מצאנו כאשר התבוננו בהתנהגותם בימי ראשון. בשעות הבוקר המוקדמות התרחצו בהקפדה, התלבשו במדים נקיים ומתוקנים, אותם שמרו לימי חג, ומצוחצחים צעדו אחר מפקדם לכנסיה. באותו זמן טרח הטבח שלהם להכין את ארוחת החג עבורם. ביום ראשון שרר שקט בחצר, ועם שקיעת החמה, שוב בקעו מנגינות המפוחית מתוך הסככה. תחילה ניגונים עצובים ואחר לקול מנגינות עליזות יצאו בריקודים. בסביבה שלנו לא ראינו ריקודים מעין אלה. כל ילדי החצר התאספו לראות, כולל המבוגרים. בשעות הלילה המאוחרות, באו האימהות ולקחו את הילדים חצי רדומים, הביתה. לפעמים שמעתי את המנגינות במיטתי, בשעות הקטנות של הלילה. כך עברו הימים, השבויים הפכו לחלק מהשגרה בחצר, למדנו להבין איש את רעהו בעזרת סימני ידיים, כחרשים אילמים. לפעמים הם נזדקקו לכלים מהבית, פנו לאימא בבקשה והיא עזרה להם. בחג הסוכות, השבויים הרוסיים עזרו לנו לבנות את הסוכה. כעבור תקופת מה, הגיע חג המולד. לכבוד החג, האוויר בכפר היה אפוף עשן מהמדורות שהעלו האיכרים כדי לשרוף את הזיפים שעל עורות החזירים על מנת להכינם לחג. גם השבויים זכו לקבל מבידיה איליה חזיר קטן לכבוד החג. הם צלו אותו בחצר וערכו חגיגה ובה שרו ורקדו את ריקודיהם היפים. אז גם נודע להם שהם משתחררים. לפי צאתם סיידו את החדרים וניקו את החצר ושוב לא ראינו אותם לעולם. פרק 3: תינוק בא לעולם בשלהי הקיץ התרחש בבתינו אירוע מיוחד. השכם בבוקר הורגשה תכונה לא רגילה בבית. שכנות וידידות הסתובבו בעניין רב סביב אימא, אשר ונאנחה. מיד הופיעה דודה אלה ורייזיקה ונתן החלו לטפל בקטנים. רייזיקה הלכה לבית - הספר וישראל ונתן הלכו לחדר. רק אני ואחי צבי , שהיה כבן שנתיים, נשארנו בבית. רייזיקה הזעיקה את מריקה, עוזרת נאמנה של גב' פיליפ, נוצריה צעירה שגרה בביתם. משפחת פיליפ היו שכנים שלנו ובפועל היינו בני חסותם. מריקה לקחה אותי לבית משפחת שפיצר, שם הייתי מבלה שעות רבות באושר כאשר לא היה מי שישגיח עלי. אני הייתי פרובלמה בבית, שכן, לגן הילדים לא קיבלו אותי כיון שהייתי קטנה ורזה. בית פיליפ משפחת פיליפ גרה בבית, אשר הייתה בו חצר גדולה. הוא היה בנוי בסגנון פשוט, בצורת האות "דלת". בחלק אחד היו חדרי מגורים, בחלק השני היה מטבח וחדרי שירותים. בחלק הנוסף היה בית כנסת ומקווה, אשר שרתו את כל בני הכפר. בגינה גדלו פרות וירקות מיוחדים במינם . גם חממה הייתה שם. באותה עת אדון פיליפ, אשר היה אגרונום, כבר נפטר והגינה הייתה מוזנחת והחצר הייתה עזובה. גברת פיליפ ישבה תמיד בחדר וקראה בספר עב כרס, כנראה "צאנה וראנה". היא הייתה בשנות ה50- המוקדמות. תמיד הייתה לבושה שמלות קטיפה או בגדי משי שירדו בקפלים קפלים. למותניה חגרה סינר משי ולראשה שמה מטפחת משי. בחדר היו רהיטים יפים מאוד: ספה פרחונית וכורסאות. לעתים רחוקות היא הייתה נכנסת למטבח כדי לתת למריקה, עוזרת הבית, הוראות. מריקה הייתה אצלם מגיל חמש - עשרה. היא ידעה את כל הליכות הבית, כולל כשרות. אני ישבתי מעט בחברתה של גברת פיליפ, ואז באה מריקה ולקחה אותי למטבח. המטבח היה מפואר, אריחי חרסינה היו סביב סביב ובארונות סירי אמייל צבעוניים. נדמה היה לי שאני נמצאת במטבח מספר האגדות, עוד מעט תופיע סינדרלה ותצטרף לעבודת ברירת החטים מתוך העדשים. במסדרון היו דלתות רבות, חדרים שתריסיהם היו סגורים ומרפסת ארוכה שעל סורגיה טיפסו גפני בר. עצי הגן והמטפסים הטילו אפלולית. אל בית פיליפ עלו בשלוש מדרגות. בקצה הבית הייתה דלת, הייתה סגורה תמיד. היא הטילה עלי פחד ותמיד עברתי שם בריצה. נתן, אמר ששם גר שד. אולם השושנים באמצע המרפסת הארוכה היה חדר סגור. קירות החדר היו עשויים זכוכית צבעונית. החדר בלט מהמרפסת. בחג הסוכות נפתח הגג של חדר זה בעזרת מערכת גלגלים משוכללת. מבחוץ הקיפו את המרפסת שיחי שושנים. בימות הקיץ נהגה גברת פיליפ לשבת במרפסת הזאת. בימי ראשון הייתה מריקה, העוזרת הנוכריה, מקבלת חופשה, נוסעת לכפרה, אז יכולתי לשבת בחברת גברת פיליפ. למריקה הייתה חתולה שהייתה מאד אהובה עליה. באותו יום ראשון נעלמה ה חתולה וכשהיא חזרה ביום שני היא הצטערה צער רב. באותו יום חכתה לה עבודה רבה. בתה של גברת פיליפ עמדה לבוא לביקור עם שני ילדיה ומריקה עבדה באוורור החדרים. אני הלכתי כצל בעקבותיה. החדרים היו מרוהטים ברהיטים כבדים והחלונות היו מכוסים בוילונות קטיפה בצבע ירוק או בורדו. אני הייתי נכנסת לחדר רק כאשר מריקה פתחה את הוילונות והתריסים. פחדתי מהחושך ששרר בחדרים. החתולה נמצאה כאשר הגענו לחדר האחרון אשר דלתו פנתה אל המרפסת, נפל עלי פחד והכנתי את עצמי למנוסה מפני הדמויות המפחידות הנמצאות בחדר. בבת אחת, מריקה פתחה את הדלת ופלטה בצעקה מפחידה. בין רגליה חמקה חיה שעירה, אשר קפצה מן החלון. מריקה עמדה מופתעת ואז שמענו יללות חלשות של חתולים. מריקה פתחה את התריסים ומתחת לשלחן ראינו, בתוך סל הניירות, כחמש גורים קטנים. מריקה הייתה מאושרת למראה הגורים. בעקבות מה שקרה לא פחדתי יותר מבית פיליפ. כל סיפורי האגדות המפחידים חלפו. הסתבר שהחדר הזה היה משרדו של אדון פיליפ. ביום הקודם נכנסה גברת פיליפ אל החדר לשם סידורים כלשהם, החתולה הלכה אחריה, נשארה בחדר הנעול ושם המליטה. מעולם לא שכחתי את בית פיליפ ואת מה שעבר עלי בתוכו. ימים רבים ביליתי בבית משפחת פיליפ ובבית בדיה איליה. שמואל בא לפנות ערב חזרתי הביתה, מצאתי את אימא שוכבת ומסביבה שכנות. מזל טוב! נולד לי אח קטן. רייזיקה לקחה אותי כדי לראותו. התינוק שכב בעריסה שהייתה, עד עכשיו, של אחי צבי. הוא היה חמוד ומצאנו מקום בחדר גם בשבילו. עברו כמה ימים ושוב הייתה תכונה גדולה בבית. בבוקר השכם רייזיקה הוציאה מהארון את כלי המיטה המיוחדים השמורים לימים טובים. היא הציעה את מיטתה של אמי אשר שכבה עליה כמלכה. את התינוק לקחו לבית הכנסת והכניסוהו בבריתו של אברהם אבינו. שמו נקרא שמואל. התינוק לא שינה את שגרת חיינו. הוא הכניס אושר ושמחה לביתנו. במשך ימי הקיץ רבו הביקורים בבתינו, נשות הסביבה באו כדי להשתתף בשמחת הולדת הבן וגם כדי לעזור לאימא. בבית הייתה אווירה חגיגית. התינוק התפתח יפה והיה נוח לטיפול. זכור לי במיוחד חיוכו המלאכי. חתונה באותו קיץ היו עוד שתי שמחות בכפר. בלה, בת הזקונים של משפחת לוי התחתנה. המשפחה הייתה אחת המשפחות האמידות בכפר. היו להם שדות נרחבים ועדרי צאן, ביתם היה גדול מאד. אחרי שבניהם הגדולים עזבו, נשארה בבית רק הבת הצעירה. משפחות לוי ופיליפ כאילו התחרו ביניהן מי מהן תעזור למשפחתי יותר. גברת לוי הייתה נוהגת להיכנס לבתינו כל שבת אחרי התפילה ולוקחת אותי אליה לארוחת הצהרים. כל המשפחה עמדה סביבי וניסתה לפטם אותי כדי שאשמין מעט. משמלותיה של רייזיקה נתפרה עבורי שמלה לבנה מעומלנת, ואני הלכתי עם אימא לחתונה, בפעם הראשונה בחיי. את האסם פינו מתבואה וקישטו אותו בעלים ופרחים. הכלה ישבה על במה מוגבהת. אנו, הילדות, ישבנו למרגלותיה. היא הייתה לבושה בשמלה יפה ואני התפלאתי מדוע היא בוכה. גם בלומה, בתם של משפחת שפיצר, התחתנה באותו קיץ. רייזיקה שנשארה עם התינוק, הכינה אותי לחתונה. סרקה את שערי ושמה בו סרטים צבעוניים. היא לא התלוננה ולא עלתה על שפתיה כל תרעומת על כך שהיא נשארה בבית. היא הייתה בוגרת בגופה ובנפשה. באותו קיץ "איבדתי" שתי חברות טובות, שהיו לי כאחיות. קיץ בכפר את רוב ימות הקיץ ביליתי בחצר, עם פטריצה ופנפלה, אשר מעולם לא הלכו לגן הילדים. אני ופטריצה נהגנו להתחבא מפני פנפלה הקטן והמפונק. החלקנו על ערמות החציר. היינו משתוללים ונחבלים ובכל זאת ממשיכים במשחק. אך פנפלה , כאשר נחבל היה פורץ בבכי ומיד באה אנוצה ומקל בידה ואנו ברחנו לקצה החצר, אל הנחל. על גדות הנחל צמחו תותי בר קוצניים ואנו נחבאנו ביניהם. העדפנו את דקירות הקוצים על פני נחת זרועה של אנוצה. למחרת קיבל פטריצה עונש שלא לצאת מן הבית ואני הלכתי לבית משפחת פיליפ. שם ביליתי את היום בחברת מריקה. היא עסקה בעבודות הבית ואני הלכתי בעקבותיה. עליתי אתה גם לעליית הגג, שם בתוך ארגזים גדולים היו מאוכסנים בגדים שיצאו מהאפנה וכן ספרים ובהם דוגמאות של בדים. גברת פיליפ נתנה את פיסות הבדים לרייזיקה אשר תפרה מהם בגדים לבובות. הקיץ עבר והגיעו החגים. התפללנו בבית הכנסת שבבית פיליפ . אנו הילדים שחקנו בחצר הגדולה בין בניני המשק המוזנחים ובסככה הגדולה. שם עמדו מכונות חקלאיות שונות מכוסות חלודה, מכונות קציר ודיש. הילדים היו עולים על המכונות , לא חסים על בגדי החג שלהם, אך אני עמדתי בצד ופחדתי להתקרב. זכרתי את הקטר הנוסע ברחובות הכפר ואש יוקדת בתוכו, על המכונה שגובהה כשני קומות , עמדו הפועלים וקלשוניהם בידיהם. המראה הזכיר לי תמונה שהראתה לי רייזיקה ובה אש השאול ושדים עם קלשוניהם בידם. החורף מתקרב החורף התקרב. באחד הבקרים יצאנו לחצר והנה הטל הפך לכפור. על חוטי הטלפון הקפואים עמדו עורבים ואנו זרקנו לעברם אבנים, האמנו שהעורבים קוראים לגשם. גם החורף שחקתי עם פנפלה ופטריצה. בתוך הבית, בביתו של בדיה איליה היה תנור חימר גדול אשר חלקו נועד לבישול. בדיה איליה היה יושב לצד התנור ומקטרתו בפיו. אנו קפצנו מעל התנור ופנפלה בעקבותינו. אנוצה ישבה בצד וטווה, חוטים. עיניה המוגלתיות הסגורות למחצה הביטו בנו בשנאה, ובכל פעם שפנפלה בכה היא קמה להכות אותנו, אך בדיה איליה נזף בה שתניח לנו. ערב אחד חזר בדיה אליה מן החצר וטלה קטן בידיו, הטלה נולד רק עתה ובדיה איליה חשש שיהיה לו קר בחוץ. הטלה קפץ בכל החדר ואנו בעקבותיו. עד שהטלה עשה את צרכיו ואנוצה הכועסת הייתה חייבת לנקות. פרק 4: בגן הילדים החורף עבר. אביב הגיע ואימא, שוב, לקחה אותי לבית העירייה כדי לרשום אותי לגן. סוף סוף התקבלתי. הלכתי עם אימא לגן והיא בקשה שאתנהג יפה ואלך בשקט לגן כדי לא לאבד עוד ממשקלי. הגננת, דודה תרזה, הייתה קפדנית מאד ולה בת קטנה לבושה למופת. אסור היה לה להשתתף במשחקינו שמא היא תתלכלך. באחד הימים התלכלך סינרה של הילדה, ואמה הכתה אותה ביד קשה. אפה של הילדה החל מדמם ואנו נבהלנו מאד. מעולם לא ראיתי בביתי שהכו ילד בצורה בזאת. מדי בוקר, לפני זריחת החמה, הייתי רייזיקה מעירה אותי כדי לעזור לי להתלבש. בכיליון עיניים ציפיתי למועד הליכתי לגן הילדים. לפני צאתי, אימא סקרה אותי ותמיד מצאה משהו הראוי לתיקון בבגדי. היא עמדה על מדרגות המרפסת עם שמואליק בזרועותיה ובמבט אוהב ליוותה אותי. היא בקשה ממני, שוב ושוב, שאעבור את הרחוב בנימוס ובלי קפיצות ודילוגים. הבטחתי לה הכול, אך קיימתי זאת רק עד הפניה הראשונה, שם התחלתי מדלגת ומקפצת . תמיד אצה לי הדרך. קנאתי בציפורים על שיש להן כנפיים והן מגיעות מהר ממקום למקום. הגעתי לגשר עץ, אשר היה בנוי היטב מעל נחל שחצה את הכפר. רק הצבתי את רגלי על הגשר, ומיד הסתכלתי כמכושפת כלפי מטה. התכופפתי מעבר למעקה וראיתי את מימי הנחל הצלולים זורמים. אפשר היה להבחין גם באבן הכי קטנה על הקרקעית. בבוקר אביב שטוף שמש זה, זרמו המים בשקשוק רך כמנגינה. ראיתי את צמותיי הדקיקות שאותן קלעה רייזיקה ושזרה בהן סרטי תכלת שיתאימו לעיני. אחותי היקרה, מה מאד קנאתי בה על שום צמתה העבה, ובעת שחפפה ראשה, היו שערותיה מתפזרות כאדרת משי חומה זהובה, וירדו עד מותניה. קנאתי בה בגלל פניה הבהירות המלאות, ועל עיניה הכהות, כולם שבחו אותה על מזגה השקט והנוח. שם, ממולי, זרמו המים בין שני הרים קרובים. מצד אחד התרומם הר כקיר בזלת שחורה, זקוף לגובה רב, אשר צבע את המים בשחור. שם היה האפיק עמוק יותר ופני המים נראו כעומדים כראי מבריק. לעומת זאת היה ההר ממול מעט בשיפוע, על אדמתו הסלעית צמחו עצי אורן דלילים ועקומים וכן מעט דשא ירקרק. אחרי שהנחל עבר בין שני ההרים, התרחב האפיק והנחל נעשה פחות עמוק ויותר רחב. קרני שמש הבוקר נחו על ההר ממולי וכל ההר, על עציו וכן השמים, השתקפו במים במהופך. דמיינתי לי עולם נסתר בתוך המים ובו דמויות. רק שמע קולות חזקות הושיבו אותי אל המציאות. היו אלו הכובסות אשר הגיעו בשעות הבוקר המוקדמות אל הנחל, מצוידות בגיגיות כבסים ענקיות. הן פסעו זקופות, ביד אחת תמכו בגיגית שעל ראשן, וביד השנייה החזיקו ספסל קטן. על שפת הנחל פרקו את המטען, קפלו את חצאיות הפשתן אל מותניהן עד שברכיהן נחשפו. וכך נכנסו אל תוך המים. את הספסל שמו בתוך המים ואחרי ששטפו את הכבסים, הניחו אותם על הספסל וחבטו בהם באלת עץ רחבה וכבדה. הן חבטו בכל כוחן, טבלו, ושוב חבטו, עד שהכבסים יצאו נקיים מכל רבב. הכובסות פטפטו ביניהן וצחקו. לפעמים נתנו קולן בזמר. מנגינות עצובות ושמחות התערבבו בקולות החבטות וההרים מסביב החזירו בהד. פתאום נזכרתי שעלי ללכת לגן. חששתי לאחר כי אז הגננת תשלח לאימא פתק. רצתי מהר לגן. תקוותי הייתה שהגננת תסלח לי כיון שהייתי חולה ונעדרתי כמה ימים. כשהגעתי לגן שרר שקט בכל, כל הילדים כבר היו בתוך הגן ואני שמעתי קול מנגינה עצובה. הצצתי לתוך הגן וראיתי שדודה תרזה יושבת באמצע הגן ומסביב לה הילדים והיא שרה להם שיר עצוב. היא הייתה לבושה בשחורים והייתה חיוורת ועצובה. נזכרתי שרייזיקה ספרה שהיגיעה ידיעה שבעלה של הגננת נהרג בקרב. השיר ששרה היה זר לי, זה היה שיר מלחמתי והיא ליוותה את עצמה במפוחית יד. לא העזתי להיכנס אך היא אותתה לי בידה לשבת על מקומי ולא הענישה אותי. שרתי עם כל הילדים את השיר העצוב: על קנה תותח ליד אור קלוש כותב אני את מכתבי הקט. כעת עוד שקט מסביב, כוכבים מציצים בשלווה ובשלום. ילדי הקט, כמה יפה נוף ארצנו. על שדות ירוקים, לאביך הטוב , אלף מיתות אורבות. ילדי זהוב התלתלים, את שתי כפות ידיך, בתפילה שלב, אני מתגעגע אליך, מי ייתן ואגיע הביתה בשלום. בצהרים קמה דודה תרזה, ניגשה אל הקולב, לקחה את כובעה העטור מוסלין שחור, אשר ירד עד מותניה וכולנו הלכנו הביתה. הגענו אל ככר הכפר ושם נפרדתי מחברותי. שוב פניתי לכיוון הגשר ובין הקפיצות והדילוגים זמזמתי את השיר החדש. פתאום הבריק ברק ואחריו רעם, רוח חזקה התחילה לנשוב והרימה את האבק במערבולות. מצד צפון התקרבו עננים שחורים ואני רצתי הביתה לפני שיגיע הגשם. הגעתי אל המרפסת וראיתי את רייזיקה עורכת את השולחן לארוחת הצהרים. שמעתי את אמי שרה שיר ערש לתינוק. שרתי באוזני רייזיקה את השיר החדש וגם היא התעצבה מאד. אימא קראה לרייזיקה לערוך את השולחן בפנים בגלל הגשם העומד לרדת. נכנסתי הביתה, אמי ישבה, רגליה הניעו את העריסה ופיה מזמר את השיר "צימוקים ושקדים": הגדי ילך למכור סחורה, ואתה תלך ללמוד תורה. ידיה של אימא היו עסוקות גם כן. היא סרגה פס תחרה לקישוט סביב לווילונות שתפרה. היא כבר הספיקה לסרוג עגול בגודל אגרוף. שרתי גם לאמי את השיר ועיניה נתמלאו דמעות. אפילו התינוק המנומנם חייך אלי. הסערה פתאום סגרה הרוח את אחד החלונות, אימא קמה והסתכלה אל הרחוב. הבנים עוד לא שבו מהחדר והיא הייתה מודאגת. השמים היו מעוננים מאד, ורק מבין פרצה אחת בעננים, חדר אור השמש וצבע את השמים בצבע אדום מוזר. נשמע רעם חזק והבנים הגיעו בריצה. התחיל לרדת גשם, התרנגול קפץ ממקומו בבהלה וכל התרנגולות קרקרו בפחד. פתאום נשמעו דפיקות חזקות מסביב, האוויר הפך מעורפל, ואמי התרוצצה חיוורת, פרסה את כפות ידיה, וקראה " שמע ישראל". אט אט פסק הגשם והכול שקט. שוב זרחה השמש. אימא פתחה את הדלת ואוויר רענן חדר הביתה. ראינו בחצר גושי ברד ענקיים, פטריצה ופנפלה התרוצצו בינות לגושים. בדיה איליה נכנס לבתינו ובידו גוש קרח גדול כראשו של תינוק ומסביבו חודים, כעין מסמרים מקרח. בדיה איליה היה מודאג מהנזק שקרה לבקר בשדה וכן לרעפים שעל הגג. אחר כך שמענו שצעיר אחד נהרג בשדה. למחרת בבוקר התעוררתי למשמע התנועה הרגילה בחצר, שמעתי את קולותיהם של אנוצה ופטריצה. ידעתי שהם רותמים את השוורים לעגלה ומיד יצא בדיה איליה לשדה לשם עידור בשדה התירס ותפוחי-האדמה. קפצתי ממיטתי, עם כותנת הלילה, יצאתי למרפסת כדי לראות אותם בעבודתם. תמיד התפלאתי לראות את פטריצה מסתובב ללא פחד בין קרני השוורים המפחידים. בדיה איליה יצא, אך לא לעבודת השדה, אלא העירה כדי לקנות רעפים במקום אלו שנשברו בסופה. לפנות ערב חיכינו לשובו, הוא ישב על העגלה העמוסה רעפים. השוורים שוחררו מהרתמות והוכנסו לרפת. למחרת עלה בדיה איליה לגג, אחריו אנוצה ואחריה אמי ואחי. כך עמדו בשרשרת והגישו רעפים לבדיה איליה. למזלנו סיים בדיה איליה את תיקון הגג, כיון שלמחרת התחיל לרדת גשם למשך שלושה ימים. כאשר יצאתי החוצה היה הכול רטוב והמים זרמו בתעלות שבציידי הדרך. מרחוק שמעתי את שאון הנחל, וכשהגעתי אליו נדהמתי למראה השנוי. הנחל היה מלא על גדותיו מים מזוהמים שזרמו בשצף קצף ובתוכם נשטפו חפצים שונים. פלגי מים רבים ירדו מההרים, וסחפו את בקתות הרועים שעל גדות הנחל. הסתכלתי על הנחל ופחדתי לעבור על הגשר שמא יבוא גל וישטוף אותי לתוך הנחל. חששתי שאאחר לגן ועברתי את הגשר במרוצה. אחרי הימים הגשומים שוב יצאה השמש והאביב חזר. הכלב בקיץ זה הכרתי חברות חדשות בגן, בנותיו של הדיין, עטרה (קריינדל) ומתוקה (זיסל). הן הזמינו אותי וחברות נוספות אליהן הביתה. שם בילינו שעות יפות במשחקים בגינה. נוסף לכך גם קבלנו בבית משפחת הדיין ארוחת ארבע. הוריהן של הילדות היו ידועים כאנשים טובים המוכנים להגיש עזרה לכל נצרך. הם לא הפריעו לנו במשחקינו, גם כששחקנו בתוך הבית. יום אחד התחבאתי במטבח ופתאום יצא מהבית כלב גדול ולבן ועמד והסתכל בי בכעס. הוא השמיע קול נהימה וחשף את שיניו. הייתי אובדת עצות, לא ידעתי איך להתחמק. ניסיתי לברוח אך הכלב זנק ממקומו ואני מצאתי את עצמי שוכבת על הקרקע וכאב צורב בברכי. פתחתי בצרחות איומות, הכלב נעלם ולי היו על הברך שני טורי חורים ובהם סימני דם. חברותי באו ומיד הזעיקו את אשת הדיין שבאה מבוהלת. מיד אספה אותי בזרועותיה ולקחה אותי לבית הרופא. הוא בדק את הפצע וציווה עלי לנוח כמה ימים. היה לי קשה מאד לשכב במיטה בימי הקיץ ולא לרוץ בחוץ, אך חברותי באו לבקרני. נתן אחי לקח אותי על גבו לטיפול אצל הרופא. הצלקות נשארו על ברכי שנים רבות אך לבסוף נעלמו. אך הפחד מכלבים נשאר בי עוד זמן רב. החופש התקרב הזמן לחגיגת הסיום של גן הילדים. באחד הימים ישבה אימא עם רייזיקה ותכננה איך לתקן את השמלה של רייזיקה כדי שתתאים לי. השמלה הייתה מבד אורגנדין ולה תחתית עם תחרה. התופרת התאימה לי את השמלה, ובבוקר החגיגה רייזיקה סרקה את שערי וקשרה בו סרט תכלת. שתיהן עמדו על המרפסת וליוו אותי בעיניים אוהבות. אף אחד מבני המשפחה לא השתתף בחגיגה כי אימא לא יכלה לעזוב את התינוק. עליתי על הגשר ונפרדתי מהנחל, היה יום קיץ יפה והנחל זרם בנחת. רציתי לראות את בבואתי במימיו. השמש שהשתקפה במים סנוורה את עיני ואני מיהרתי לגן. כל ילדי הגן כבר היו עם הוריהם. החגיגה הייתה צנועה בגלל האבל של דודה תרזה. בחופש אחיותיי וחברותיה מצאו מקום סתר נחמד על שפת הנחל, אשר בו אפשר היה להתרחץ מבלי שיראו. הן הסכימו שגם אני אבוא אייתם ומספר פעמים בשבוע היינו מבלים בנעימים ברחצה בנחל. באחד הימים יצאתי מהנחל ודרכתי על פיסת פח חלוד. רייזיקה לקחה אותי הביתה וכעבור יומיים התפתחה במקום נפיחות וחשתי כאבים עזים. אמי לקחה אותי לאשת איכר אשר הייתה ידועה כמרפאה. אחי נתן הרכיב אותי על גבו כי לא הייתי מסוגלת לדרוך על כף הרגל. הידענית, המרפאה, הוציאה משקית בד שתי קעריות, מחט וחוט פשתן. היא הרתיחה מים והלבינה את המחט באש, השחילה את החוט במחט והעבירה את המחט עם החוט בתוך הפצע הנפוח. היא לחצה על הפצע בחוזקה וכך יצאה הרבה מוגלה. אז קשרה את החוט מעל הפצע. אני נשארתי בבית כמה ימים עד שהפצע התייבש, החוט נפל ושוב יכולתי לצאת ולשחק עם חברי. חתונה בכפר יום אחד היינו מוזמנים לחתונתה של אחת הלקוחות הנוצריות של אימא. אני ורייזיקה הלכנו לחתונה לבד. בסככה גדולה הכינו שולחנות ערוכים וקישטו בענפים ופרחים. במשך כל ימות השנה היו האיכרים מתלבשים בפשטות רבה, אך בחגים ובשמחות לבשו בגדי פאר. היו להם מגפיים מעור כבש בצבע אדום או לבן שאותם תפרו במו ידיהם. הבנות תפרו לעצמן חצאיות קפלים וחולצות רקומות בשלל צבעים, בעלות שרוולים מכווצים ורחבים. הבנים לבשו מכנסיים וחולצות מבד פשתן וחבל קשור במותניהם. להקה צוענית הוזמנה כדי לנגן. אחרי הארוחה בני הכפר יצאו במחולות. הריקודים והמנגינות היו יפים מאד. הבנים סובבו את הבנות במהירות עד שהשמלות של הבנות התעופפו והתרוממו. למרבה פליאתי נוכחתי לדעת שהבנות היו ערומות מתחת לשמלותיהן! אמרתי זאת לאחותי בקול לחש, אך כנראה שלא לחשתי מספיק. רייזיקה התביישה בי ולקחה אותי הביתה. היא התלוננה בפני אמי על הבושה שגרמתי לה ואמרה שיותר לא תיקח אותי. אני התלוננתי בפני אמי מדוע עלי ללבוש תחתונים בעוד שהגויות לא. אמי אמרה, שהן כל כך הגונות וצנועות ולא חייבות בתחתונים. נעלי האגוזים בסתיו אספנו את האגוזים בחצר והתחלקנו חלק בחלק עם בדיה איליה. אימא נתנה לכל ילד חופן אגוזים ואנו שיחקנו בהם כמו בגולות במשך ימי חופשת החגים. היינו מניחים קרש בשפוע ומגלגלים מעליו את האגוזים. אם פגע אגוז באגוז אחר היה בעל הפגיעה זוכה בכל הקופה. גם אני שחקתי עמם אך לא הייתי זריזה ומתוחכמת כמוהם ועד מהרה הפסדתי את כל רכושי. האגוזים שלי עברו לרשות ילדים גדולים וזריזים יותר. אכולת קנאה עמדתי מהצד והתבוננתי בהצלחותיהם של האחרים . רייזיקה ראתה בצערי ועודדה אותי שאם ברצוני להשיג את האבדה אוכל לעשות זאת בו ביום. אם אצטרף אחרי הצהרים לאיסוף אגוזים בבית משפחת פיליפ, אקבל מעט אגוזים כשכר עבודה. חיש מהר מצאתי את עצמי צועדת עם קבוצת ילדים אל גינתה של גברת פיליפ. בגינה כבר מצאנו את גברת פיליפ יושבת בכורסת נצרים בצל עץ האגוז הענקי. שני פועלים גברתנים מתושבי הכפר הכו על ענפי העץ במוטות ארוכים והפילו את האגוזים על הקרקע. הפרי נשר כברד, ואנו אספנו אותו, הבנים לתוך סלים והבנות לתוך סינריהן. הבאנו את הפרי אל גברת פיליפ ומלאנו שקים רבים. קנאתי בה וחשבתי שיש משום אי צדק בשכר המועט שנקבל, חופן אגוזים אחד, לבין השקים הרבים שיישארו ברשותה. ברגע זה פרחו ממוחי הקטן הידידות ודרך הארץ שחשתי כלפיה תמיד. איזה כוח הסית אותי ולא הרפה ממני. עכשיו ההזדמנות ועלי לנצל אותה. אני יכולה להגיע לכמות אגוזים גדולה יותר מאשר לכל הילדים. תכננתי להוריד את נעלי ולמלא אותן באגוזים ולכסות בגרביים. התחבאתי בין שיחי הפטל, חלצתי את נעלי, ומילאתי אותן באגוזים. המשכתי בעבודתי יחפה וקפאתי מקור. חיממה אותי המחשבה על הנעליים המלאות באגוזים המחכות לי. עמדנו בתור לקבלת השכר וגם אני עמדתי בתור עם כולם. עצמותי רעדו מקור. כשהגיע תורי גברת פיליפ הסתכלה עלי ברצינות ובקשה את נעלי. היא הפכה אותן לעיני כל הילדים וכולם נדהמו. כאילו הם ראו מעשה כשפים, כאשר הם ראו את האגוזים נופלים מהנעליים. אני כעסתי עליה בגלל הבושה שגרמה לי. נוסף לכך גם השכר שלא קבלתי. קללתי אותה, הלוואי שיאחז בך השבץ. רצתי הביתה בוכה ובלי נעליים. קיוויתי שאמי תבין אותי ותגן עלי. כשהגעתי הביתה היה כבר ערב, מנורות נפט הודלקו בבתי הכפר הקטנים. הגעתי אל המרפסת ושמעתי את קולו של שמואליק במטבח ושיערתי שאמי רוחצת אותו. נעצרתי וחשבתי שלא כדאי לספר לאמי מה שקרה כי היא בוודאי תכעס עלי. נכנסתי מהדלת האחורית והתחבאתי ברווח הצר שבין הארון לקיר. שמעתי שאימא גמרה להאכיל את התינוק והשכיבה לישון את התינוק וגם את אחי שחזר מבית פיליפ. אמי שאלה את רייזיקה מדוע היא מחזיקה את הנעליים שלי. רייזיקה סיפרה לה את כל הסיפור. אמי שתקה וכל המשפחה ישבה לשולחן לאכול ארוחת ערב. אף אחד לא הזכיר אותי. פתאום שמעתי קול פסיעות שהגיעו עד אלי ונעצרו. שמעתי את אחי ישראל אומר: גנבה, טוב לך, את קללת את גברת פיליפ: תשרפי בגיהינום. נזכרתי בתמונת הגיהינום שהראתה לי רייזיקה והתחלתי שוב לבכות. הוא חזר ואמר: טוב לך, ישפכו על הידיים שלך זפת רותחת. אחר כך באה רייזיקה ובעדינות הוציאה אותי ממחבואי. היא אמרה שכולם ישנים וגם אימא לא בבית . היא טפלה בי והאכילה אותי, ואמרה שאם אני רוצה שאימא תסלח לי, עלי ללכת לגברת פיליפ ולבקש סליחה. היא הלכה איתי לבית פיליפ ונכנסנו אל החדר המואר על ידי נברשת גדולה. אני כבר רציתי לברוח. אך אז שמעתי את קולה של אמי . התביישתי להרים את ראשי , גברת פיליפ נגשה אלי וראתה את עיני הנפוחות מדמעות. היא נזפה באמי על שנתנה לי לבכות כל כך הרבה והעניקה לי שקית גדולה מלאה אגוזים. עיבוד הפשתן נשארו עוד כמה ימים עד פרוס חג הסוכות . בלילות ירדה הטמפרטורה עד שאגלי הטל קפאו ומרבד לבן כיסה את פני האדמה והגגות. חוטי סתיו לבנבן התעופפו באוויר, הכפריים כינו אותם "ריר של שור". באזור הכפר שבו גרו האיכרים , נשמעו דפיקות מונוטוניות. זאת היתה עונת קציר הפשתן. האיכרים היו מסדרים אותם אלומות, אלומות בתוך מי הנהר למשך כמה ימים עד שגבעולי הפשתן נרקבו . אז הוציאו אותם מהמים לייבוש בשמש. אחר כך שמו אותם על מכשיר דמוי ספסל שאליו מחוברת זרוע עץ, ובעזרת הזרוע הכו על הגבעולים עד שהקליפות נשרו ונשארו סיבים לבנבנים ורכים. את הסיבים סרקו וטוו מהם חוטים על הפלך. במשך החורף הארוך ארגו יריעות פשתן במכונת אריגה עשויה כולה מעץ. כל בגדי האיכרים היו עשויים פשתן וגם הסדינים והמגבות. חג ה ס ו כ ו ת באחד הימים בבוקר הופיעה מריקה, העוזרת של גברת פיליפ, ושאלה אם אמא יכולה לשלוח אליה את שני הבנים כדי שישחקו עם נכדיה. גם אני הצטרפתי כדי לראות את האורחים. בתה של גברת פיליפ ובעלה היו זוג צעיר ויפה, לבושים בבגדים מהודרים, וכן ילדיהם, דוד ושעיה. הם גרו באוברלנד, אזור הרים ובו עירות מרפא. הבעל היה דיין. הנכדים סירבו לאכול עד שלא נבוא לשחק איתם, והאשה הקשוחה הזאת , סבתם, היתה נכנעת לכל דרישותיהם, ככל סבתא. אני לא חיבבתי את שני העירוניים המפונקים, והעברתי את הזמן עם מריקה בשמיעת סיפורי אגדות מפחידים עד שבשרי הפך חידודים חידודים מרוב פחד. בחג בסוכות הפכה המרפסת הסגורה של גברת פיליפ, לסוכה. רייזיקה ונתן עזרו לבת של גברת פיליפ לקשט אותה בקישוטים מרהיבים ביופיים. בתמורה זכינו בכמה מהקישוטים היפים האלה לסוכות שלנו. שמונת ימי חג הסוכות עברו עלינו ברעדה, שמא ירד גשם. במוצאי החג הורדנו את הקישוטים וטמנו אותם לשנה הבאה. ושוב חורף אחרי החג חזרנו ללימודים. החורף הגיע. רוחות חזקות נשבו והעצים עמדו בשלכת. ירדו גשמים חזקים וממושכים. יום אחד, התעוררנו בבוקר, הכול היה לבן בחוץ. רצנו החוצה כדי לראות את השלג הראשון. השמיים היו בצבע נחושת ופתיתי שלג התעופפו באוויר . הבנים היו הולכים לחדר גם בימי השלג הסוערים אך הגן ובית הספר היו סגורים בימים אלה. אני הייתי מעבירה את הימים בביתו של בדיה איליה, במשחקים עם נכדיו. הוא ישב והעלה טבעות עשן ממקטרתו ואנוצה טוותה חוטים. ימות החורף עברו בעצלתיים במיוחד באזור זה של הרי הקרפטים, שבו היה החורף ארוך וקשה יותר, מאשר ביתר האזורים של ממלכת הונגריה. השלג נערם על גגות הבתים והגיע עד החלונות. רק פיסת קיר קטנה נראתה בין החלונות והגג וגם היא היתה צבועה בלבן. החלונות הציצו כעיניים כהות מתוך הלובן. כל הסביבה היתה לבנה, יערות העד נעלמו בתוך הלובן ולא נראה עוד סוף החורף. למרות מזג האוויר לא הושבתה שמחת החיים שלנו ולא הרגשנו כי הדבר מפריע למשחקינו. אמנם היו יותר חיכוכים בינינו לבין אנוצה אשר ממנה לא יכולנו להתחמק. תמיד היה נדמה לה, שאנחנו מציקים לבן טיפוחיה. אנו לא יכולנו לברוח ולהתחבא במתבן או על שפת הנהר. נהניתי לצפות באורח חייהם של שכני. הם אפו לחם משיבולת שועל שהיה כהה כאדמה ואכלו בעיקר דייסה מקמח תירס עם גבינת כבשים. לפני הארוחה אמר בעל הבית ברכה קצרה, הצטלב , ואז כולם התחילו לאכול. רק בימי ראשון עלה בשר על שולחנם. שנים רבות אחר כך התפלאתי על שלמרות מאכלם הדל, היו בני הכפר בריאים וכמעט לא ראו רופאים ותרופות. אביב וקיץ החורף הגיע לקצו, השלג נמס וירד מעל הגגות. לעתים בלילות הקרים קפאו המים ונתלו בשולי הגג כנטיפים. הקרקע היפה והלבנה הפכה לרפש ולבוץ אשר התקשתה לאט לאט בשמש וברוח. בקורי בגן חודשו באופן סדיר. הייתי כבר בת שש ובוגרת בגן. ידעתי שבהתחלת שנת הלימודים הבאה אלך לכתה א' והשתדלתי להתנהג יפה. לפני חג הפסח קיבלנו חופש מהגן ויצאתי עם אחותי לטיולים בסביבה. קטפנו פרחים ובמיוחד אהבנו את הסיגליות אשר צמחו גם בגנה של גברת פיליפ. טיפסנו על הגבעות והסתכלנו למטה על בתי הכפר. לעיתים התחבאה השמש מאחורי קרע ענן ובתינו כוסה בצל. רייזיקה הסבירה לי את הסיבה. חזרנו הביתה עם זרי פרחים ומרחוק ראינו את בדיה איליה יושב עם מקטרתו. כיון שהיה יום ראשון שערו היה מסורק ומשוח בחמאה. הוא הוכיח את אחותי על שהלכה לטייל ולא עזרה לאימא בעבודתה. הגשתי לו את צרור הפרחים והוא חייך אלי ואמר: צפרדע ירוקה, היה טוב לך לטייל באוויר הפתוח ולחייך נעשו אדומות. בימי הקיץ התחלנו להרגיש את המלחמה גם בכפר. רמת החיים ירדה ופצועי המלחמה החלו חוזרים . אמנם אימא עשתה את מרב מאמציה שלא יחסר לנו דבר, אך מידי פעם ראיתי את עיניה מתערפלות בצער כאשר היא הסתכלה עלי. אני הרגשתי בטוב וגם גברת לוי אמרה שגדלתי. היא הבטיחה לשלחני אל ההרים כדי שאבריא ואגדל. חג הפסח עבר בלי אבי, אך הגיעה אלינו בשורה רעה על ידי אחד האנשים מהכפר. הוא אמר שראה את אבי נופל על ידו. אחותי לא האמינה ואמרה שאי אפשר להאמין למי שנותן בכוס עינו. בקיץ קיימה גברת לוי את הבטחתה לשלחני אל ההרים. אמי ארזה עבורי חבילת בגדים והלכתי אל בית לוי. המרכבה כבר חיכתה ליד הבית ויצאתי עם בלה, נערה מאומצת בבית המשפחה. זאת היתה עונת ההמלטות של הכבשים ובתקופה זאת גם ייצרו את הגבינות מעודף החלב. בלה היתה יוצאת כדי להשגיח על העובדים בעת העבודה. היתה שם בקתה עשויה מחצלות ובה ריהוט פשוט ושם התגוררנו. את ארוחת הצהרים שלחו לנו מהכפר מרחק של כחצי שעה נסיעה. אני הייתי קוראת מעט בספרים ויחד עם בלה הלכנו להתרחץ בנחל. בלילות אמנם פחדתי מהכלבים הנובחים, אך במשך היום נהניתי לשחק עם הטלאים הקטנים. בלה ספרה לי ספורים רבים ואחד מהם נשאר בזיכרוני עד היום. מעשה שהיה היתה בכפר משפחה יהודיה ולה בית מרזח. הבנים הגדולים עזבו את הבית וגם האב הזקן נפטר. נשארו רק האם הזקנה והבת הצעירה ששמה הלנה. צעירי הכפר היו נוהגים לבלות בבית המרזח ואחד הבחורים שם עינו בהלנה. הוא היה בחור יפה מאד וגם ידע לשיר יפה במיוחד כשהיה שיכור. באחד הימים אמרה הלנה לאמה שהיא הולכת אל חברתה בבית משפחת לוי. אך היא לא חזרה עד חצות הלילה . האם המודאגת הלכה לחפש אותה אצל משפחת לוי, אך בהגיעה אל הבית ראתה שהכל כבר חשוך. היא העירה את בני הבית והתברר שהלנה לא היתה שם בכלל. האם הזעיקה את המשטרה ואת אחיה של הלנה, בעזרת טלגרמה. אך היא לא נמצאה. אחרי שלושה ימים היא חזרה עם הבחור הגוי, לבושה בגדים כפריים. הם רצו להינשא והלכו לבית הרב כדי לקבל את תעודת הלידה שלה. אחיה איימו להורגה ולכן היא באה מלווה בשני שוטרים. נודע שהיא התחבאה במשך שלושת הימים בבית קצין המחוז. ביום חתונתה היא לבשה שמלה לבנה ושערה היה מפוזר. קצין המחוז הביא אותה אל הכנסייה כדי להמיר את דתה. אחרי החתונה היא נשארה לגור בכפר. היא עבדה יחד עם נשות הכפר בכל עבודותיהן. עברו כמה חדשים, האהבה פרחה מבית הזוג, הבעל הצעיר חזר לשתות בבית המרזח והיה חוזר הביתה שתוי. הוא התנהג בגסות כלפי אשתו ועד מהרה הבינה הלנה כמה שגתה כאשר המירה את דתה ונשאה לגוי. אחת מנשות הכפר היהודיות התערבה ועזרה להלנה. קנו לה כרטיס נסיעה לארצות הברית ויום אחד, היא פשוט נעלמה מן הכפר. הבעל הכועס נסע בעקבותיה ונשבע להרוג אותה.כעבור זמן מה חזר, כנראה שלא מצא אותה. בין עדרי הצאן ששת הימים שביליתי בין הגבעות בקרבת המכלאות היו חוויה בלתי נשכחת. בלה היתה עסוקה בשעות קבועות בהכנת הגבינה, ואני שחקתי בין המכלאות. במיוחד עוררה את תשומת ליבי המכלאה אשר בה שכנו הכבשים הממליטות עם הטלאים שלהם. היה שם רעש נורא, פעיות וגעיות של מאות כבשים וברי בטנן. אהבתי את הטלאים היפים והלבנים כשלג. המכלאות היו עשויות מגזעי עצים צעירים אשר נתקעו ברווחים קטנים זה מזה. מבעד לרווחים הסתכלתי בעדר הגועש כים גלי. אמא כיבשה לא נחה לרגע, במבט עיניה הרך ובו אהבה אנושית כמעט, ליוותה את בנה בלי הרף. לפעמים התרחקו הטלאים מאימותיהם והאם הלכה בעקבות בנה ופעתה פעיות מקוטעות כאומרת ומזהירה: אל תתרחק יותר, הזהר, הכבשים הגיעו עד אלי, התרוממו על שתי רגליים אחוריות. הגשתי להן עשב רענן שאספתי בתוך סינרי. בסוף השבוע חזרנו אל הכפר. קטגוריה:טובה כהנא